Royal Chocolate
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Ginny comete un error fatal al juzgar a Harry sin antes escuchar su versión de los hechos, ahora Harry ha cambiado y se muestra esquivo con la mayoria, ¿podrá Ginny remediar su error ahora que el destino le ha dado una nueva oportunidad?,Harry X Ginny
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!**

**B**ueno pues esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter que espero les guste, es un Harry por Ginny.

Me gusta esta pareja y es por eso que me decidi a hacer una pequeña historia con ella, como dije espero les guste, sobre alguna otra pareja, tengo Ron-Hermione, pero aún no la tengo definida al cien porciento., pero bueno con la marcha veremos que pasará.

Espero sus reviews buenos y malos claro, y pues sugerencias, ideas las espero... :)

**¡Adiós!**  
_Edward-wiz_

Nota: esta solo es una historia alternativa creada sin ningun fin de lucro o de hacerme con los personajes, simplemente es una historia hecha por un fan para otros fans... jejeje, es decir, estos personajes son de Madame Rowling en su totalidad.

* * *

_**Royal Chocolate**  
Capítulo 1._

Caminaba por la sala común de Gryffindor de un lado a otro, estaba exhausto pero eso no importaba, esperaba que en cualquier momento el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abriera y por el hueco apareciera aquella chica de cabellos rojos que le robaba el pensamiento; sabía que ahora que todo estaba ya acabado gracias al haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort le daría la gran oportunidad de por fin rehacer su vida comenzando desde cero y construir un sólido futuro en el que la menor de los Weasley estaba totalmente involucrada. Decidió subir ya cansado de esperar a su dormitorio cuando el sonido del retrato abrirse lo hizo inconscientemente enfundar su varita, temía que todo fuera un simple sueño y que por ese hueco apareciera un encolerizado Voldemort dispuesto a finalmente acabar con él; dio unos pasos para ver con tranquilidad la puerta y la vio, Ginny Weasley entraba con fiereza por el retrato y con la varita enfundada.

– ¡Ginny!, veo que entendiste mi mensaje… – un sonoro PLAF resonó con fuerza por la sala común, la mano de Ginny sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le había pillado por sorpresa.

–Y vaya que lo entendí – otra bofetada se estrello en la mejilla de Harry, el moreno sorprendido noto que está fue con más fuerza que la primera –así que era solo una aventura –

– ¡Pero que estás diciendo!, ¿Porqué carajos me pegas? –

–Ahora te haces el inocente Potter, eres un buenísimo actor, no te conocía esas habilidades –

–En primer lugar sé clara y en segundo lugar, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – dijo al sentir la varita de Ginny apuntando con firmeza su pecho.

–Realmente quieres saberlo Potter, ¿quieres saber que paso? –

–Me encantaría saber porque actúas como una salvaje – le dijo con sarcasmo.

Le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, estuvieron así un buen tramo hasta que Harry noto la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, como si fuera su despacho, Ginny entro, arrojo con violencia a un elfo doméstico que limpiaba la entrada de la oficina del director y llego hasta el pensadero de Albus Dumbledore.

–Velo por ti mismo – dijo con rabia.

_Se había alejado un poco de su familia para buscarlo, sabía que había pasado una mala noche y necesitaba un poco de consuelo y paz que ella estaba dispuesta a brindarle; esquivo a dos magos altos y vestidos en túnicas de dormir y dio con un grupo de chicas que estaban reunidas alrededor de Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw._

–_Tal como lo oyes Marietta – dijo Cho –escuche decir a Dean Thomas que Harry alegaba frente a un compañero suyo que la hermanita de su amigo Ron, Ginny Weasley, solo era una aventura para él –_

–_No mientas Cho, ¿dónde escuchaste tal estupidez? – repuso Marietta Edgecombe con recelo._

– _¡No estoy mintiendo! – le dijo con furia –escuche a Dean decirle eso a Seamus hace unos momentos, además porque Dean mentiría, acaso no duermen en la misma habitación –_

–_Pero eso no indica nada – _

–_Me importa un cacahuate si me crees o no Marietta, está noche es mi oportunidad de regresar con él –_

– _¿Qué estás diciendo? –_

– _¡Oh vamos! Mar, tú crees que Harry regresaría con esa pecosa pobretona, siendo ahora un mago de reputación necesita una mujer de su clase y esa pelirroja insignificante junto a su familia no llegan ni siquiera a los talones de mí y la familia Chang –_

_Fue todo lo que quiso escuchar, pálida como la cera y adolorida intentaba asimilar lo que Cho había dicho, era cierto, Dean Thomas dormía en el mismo lugar que Harry y su hermano, ¿podría ser que…?; la voz de Luna le distrajo de sus pensamientos, pudo ver a Harry colocarse la capa invisible y supo que intentaría irse de ahí y ella sabía que esa era la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, aclararlas aunque no supiera que también una chica de cabellos negros había captado el mismo mensaje y se le había adelantado al encuentro con el morocho._

_Caminaba a paso desesperado y lo que se encontró justo a escasos metros de la entrada del gran comedor la dejo más estática que al escuchar aquellas palabras de la chica de Ravenclaw. Harry Potter se estaba besando con Cho y el moreno parecía no oponer ninguna resistencia, ¿entonces aquello era verdad?, sin palabras y con las lágrimas brotando sin piedad y empapando su fino rostro, corrió hacia al baño de mujeres._

Harry miraba con tristeza aquel recuerdo y luego pasaba una mirada de sorpresa a Ginny, quien estaba igual que antes, rabiosa y señalándolo con la varita. Le quiso tomar la mejilla pero ella se hizo hacia atrás esquivándolo, intento tomar su mano y está la quito con tal rapidez que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces contra el suelo. El moreno intento ayudarle pero un esquivo más fue la respuesta.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – grito.

–Ginny yo no sabía, no creerás lo que dijo Cho, yo jamás pensaría eso de ti y tampoco sería capaz de engañarte –

– ¡Jamás! – grito –Jamás en toda tú existencia vuelvas a siquiera dirigirme la palabra Potter –

–Pero Ginny te amo y lo sabes, yo no podría siquiera lastimarte – intento nuevamente buscar su mano, no encontrando respuesta.

–Te aborrezco Harry Potter – dijo alejándose más de él –además quien se fijaría en un patético huérfano como tú si no fuera por tú fama, está noche por tú culpa murieron grandes hombres, es una lástima que alguien tan patético se merezca el honor de sus muertes – dicho esto y dejando a un Harry Potter estático y con lágrimas en los ojos, Ginny Weasley se esfumo del despacho.

–Es un sueño, es un sueño, debo despertar – el moreno se dejaba caer el suelo adolorido –díganme que es todo un maldito sueño y que ella no ha dicho eso – golpeaba con violencia el suelo con sus puños.

– ¡Harry! –la lejana voz de Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato le llamaba con súplica – ¡Harry! –

* * *

** D**os semanas después la Madriguera estaba tranquila por la mañana, la señora Weasley cocinaba con alegría el desayuno lanzando de vez en cuando unas miradas preocupadas hacia fuera, a pesar de estar haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba y era atender a sus hijos, algo iba mal con ella, su corazón estaba un poco apagado últimamente y ver a su hijo Ron con aquellos ojos tristes y vacíos le causaban grandes dolores de cabeza de tanto pensar en el asunto que desde hacía más de dos semanas embargaba con tristeza a la mayoría de los miembros de la familia Weasley.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido sordo provocado por las viejas escaleras, si no se equivocaba aquellos pasos amortiguados eran sin duda de su hijo Ronald, detrás de él se escuchaban pasos más rápidos y supo entonces que su hija Ginny también bajaba, desde el final de la guerra, solo dos de sus hijos seguían viviendo en la Madriguera, Bill estaba ahora casado y vivía con su esposa Fleur, Charlie en Rumania, Percy en un viejo departamento en un barrio de Londres y finalmente George, viviendo encima de su tienda de bromas en Hogsmade.

–Huele delicioso – la voz ronca de un adolescente de 17 años inundo la cocina –A que son huevos estrellados con bollos de jamón –

–Buenos días – saludo a sus dos hijos.

–Mamá – Ginny tomo el plato que su madre le extendió y en silencio se puso a desayunar.

Aunque comúnmente desayunaban en silencio, esa mañana George había hecho una visita a su madre y las risas en el desayuno atronaban la paz en 

cada rincón de la cocina Weasley, Molly como todos los días lanzaba nuevas y fugaces miradas hasta fuera de la cocina, esperando que por la puerta y en cualquier momento aquello que tanto le preocupaba mostrará una solución y ese problema tenía nombre: "Harry Potter", sabía por palabras de la novia de su hijo que el moreno una vez de terminar de salvar el mundo mágico se había internado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aunque Hermione terminaba de decir una y otra vez que no estaba totalmente segura de eso, que solo era una suposición que había hecho, lo cierto era que después de su desaparición todo miembro de la Orden del Fénix no había podido hacer contacto con él.

–Estuvo todo genial, hacía mucho que no comía tan buen desayuno – comentó riendo George –desafortunadamente eh dejado a Lee atareado cuidando la tienda, debo regresar, ¿Vienes Ron? –

–Anda hijo ve tú primero, yo me encargaré de que Ron te alcance más tarde – comento con una sonrisa –aún no termina su desayuno –

–Está bien, te espero pronto – miro significativamente a Ron y luego desapareció.

–Ginny, querida, te parece si lavas los trastos – ahora miro a su hija con autoridad –recuerda que aún no cumples los 17 así que no usarás magia –

–Mamá… – dijo con desgana.

–Ya eh dicho – dijo firme –y no me chistes lo dientes Ginebra, que educación es esa – meneo la cabeza indignada.

–Esta bien, esta bien – furiosa tomo todos los platos de la mesa y los amontono en el fregadero.

Molly se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar de frente a su hijo, Ron quien desde que su madre despacho a George supo lo que venía a continuación, decidió que no era él quien tomaría la iniciativa de comenzar aquel tema que día con día no podía faltar en el desarrollo del desayuno, aunque cada día se encontraban con nueva información el tema podía llegar a ser tan fatigante y tedioso que al final la decepción y la tristeza no podía faltar.

–Ronald querido – entrelazo sus manos y lo miro detenidamente.

– ¿Sí? –

–Como todos los días sabes cual es mi pregunta querido, pero agradezco tú buena voluntad de fingir que no sabes de que hablaremos con tal hacerme sentir bien – sonrió – ¿Has sabido algo de Harry? –

–Pocas, pero es un avance – dijo meneando la cabeza –Herms y yo hacemos lo que podemos, pero, no se que pasa con él –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

–Al fin hemos confirmado que Harry está en Grimmauld Place, lleva dos semanas ahí y por lo poco que hemos podido sacarle a Kreacher, Harry no deja de estar llorando, maldiciendo, destruyendo cosas y sobre todo sin probar bocado, además de que según el elfo, no duerme – bajo la mirada.

–Pero hijo… – su voz sonó con súplica y pudo ver a Ginny mirar con asombro a Ron.

–Déjame terminar madre – interrumpió levantando su mano –también hemos descubierto que Harry ha realizado un encantamiento Fidelio totalmente nuevo en ese lugar, solo él sabe como llegar, Kreacher su elfo doméstico está obligado por él a no revelar el secreto ni tampoco decir nada que Harry no aprobará –

–Pero Ronald, hijo, no podemos permitir que esto esté pasando – escucharon el ruido del agua cerrarse, Ginny nuevamente ponía atención en su plática.

–Hemos seguido a Kreacher a todo lugar al que va, regularmente se le ve en el callejón Diagon, entra a Gringotts, luego a comprar libros, túnicas, aditamentos mágicos, ingredientes para comida y luego sin decir más que maldiciones cuando le cuestionamos sobre Harry, desaparece –

–No se porque insisten en hablar con ese idiota, quizás no quiere tener tratos con alguien como nosotros – dijo Ginny furiosa.

–Kreacher se muestra reacio con nosotros, no deja de maldecirnos cada que le detenemos en sus compras y nos culpa de todo lo que pasa a su amo – omitió el desatinado comentario de su hermana y miro con firmeza a su madre.

–No entiendo que llevo a Harry a tomar esas decisiones tan extrañas – dijo la señora Weasley con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos –han averiguado que ha pasado, que le llevo a tomar tales acciones – resoplo.

–Las que hayan sido, creo que no debemos preocuparnos más por él – dijo Ginny caminando hasta su hermano y madre –es un engreído que se cree tan superior como para juntarse con nosotros o con cualquier otro mago –

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Le dijo Ron con enojo –o es que tú tuviste algo que ver – le señalo con violencia.

Ginny nerviosa regreso a su rutina de lavar los trastes mientras Ron intentaba calmarse, no sabía porque Ginny se le pasaba maldiciendo a Harry cada que podía, no era inteligente como Hermione, pero se temía que ella tenía algo que ver en las reacciones de Harry, "¿Será que?", pensaba cada que su hermana decía algo hiriente en contra de su mejor amigo.

–Tiene que ver con Cho – dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana –Herms, me lo dijo ayer –

–La chica esa oriental con la que salió en su quinto curso – dijo la señora Weasley, mientras un murmullo se escuchaba por parte de Ginny.

–Hermione no creyó que algo si tuviera que ver en su actitud, tanto que apenas ayer me lo confeso –

– ¿Y bien? –

–Al parecer todo tuvo lugar en el baño de damas justo después de que Luna hizo su comentario fuera de lugar – río un poco al recordar la situación –Herms aprovecho el momento para ir ha asearse, estábamos hechos un desastre – se afino la garganta.

_Hermione se lavaba el cabello y se limpiaba con cuidado algunas heridas que tenía el rostro cuando escucho como la puerta se abría con violencia y por ella entraba una silueta llorando con fuerza, procurando ser cautelosa se oculto en uno de los baños y escucho la puerta volver abrirse con igual violencia._

–_Cho, Cho – dijo la voz que según podía escuchar era la de Marietta Edgecombe, amiga de la mencionada – ¿dónde te has metido? –_

–_Déjame en paz, no quiero ver a nadie, largo – se escucho la aparente voz de Cho desde el baño vecino en el que se encontraba escondida Hermione._

–_Sabía que eras muy estúpida Cho – dijo firme –pero jamás pensé que lo fueras a un nivel exagerado –_

–_Viniste a burlarte de mí, si es así, anda sigue haciéndolo – dijo en reproche._

–_Soy tú mejor amiga desde que entramos al colegio, crees que me burlaría de ti – dijo con más firmeza –ahora abre el maldito baño y dime que fue lo que paso –_

–_Tenías razón – el compartimiento se abrió y por el salió la chica de cabellos negros, sus ojos hinchados y aún sollozando._

– _¡Lo vez! –Le respondió –te dije que Harry no era capaz de decir cosas como esas, que solo eran visiones tontas, pero no, tenías que ir como toda una imbécil a su encuentro –_

– _¡Cierra la boca! – le grito –crees que es agradable creer una cosa y luego escuchar con la mayor frialdad del mundo un "no te amo" –_

– _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –_

–_Yo pensé que Harry me quería a mí, lo inmovilice y luego lo besé, pero él, él logro deshacer el hechizo no se como –_

– _¡No puedo creerlo! – Marietta meneo la cabeza molesta._

–_Al separase de mí me dijo muchas cosas horribles y luego termino diciendo que amaba a esa estúpida pelirroja – suspiro –le confesé que Dean andaba diciendo burradas sobre él y Ginny, me dijo que lo mataría en cuanto lo viera –_

– _¡Ay Cho! – le extendió los brazos –yo te dije que… –_

–_Pero yo creí que… –_

–_Escuchaste una conversación a medias, una versión que no tenía ningún fundamento, Dean estaba simplemente dolido porque Ginny prefirió a Harry –_

Ron iba a continuar hablando con el sonido de algunos platos caer el suelo y quebrarse lo hicieron callarse, madre e hijo se giraron y pudieron ver a Ginny estática y con algunas cortadas en las manos, la señora Weasley de inmediato corrió en su auxilio pero está le rechazo, Ron quien miraba asombrado la actitud de Ginny se opuso a que saliera de la cocina y dando un rápido movimiento de varita le curo las heridas en las manos, Molly intentaba acercarse a ellos, pero nuevamente Ginny se deshizo del agarre de Ron y salió rumbo a su habitación.

–Esa niña está mal madre, viste como se ha puesto al escuchar lo que paso con Cho – dijo Ron sin pensar –parece como si ella hubiera hecho algo en contra de Harry debido a eso y por eso… – se callo de repente.

El ruido de sus pasos veloces por la vieja escalera se detuvieron en el segundo piso, se escucho un portazo y todo se quedo en silencio, Ron intentaba hablar pero de su boca no salía nada, Molly Weasley se llevaba las manos al pecho mientras el pelirrojo intentaba sin éxito terminar su frase.

Ginny llego hasta habitación y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer el suelo, sus ojos estaban ya acuosos, iba a llorar, como había podido ser tan idiota, ¿no podía ser cierto?, aquel momento en el despacho de Dumbledore nuevamente se apoderaba de su mente y al fin sus ojos soltaron el llanto contenido. Aún llorando fu hasta su cama y de debajo de la almohada saco una foto ya vieja y arrugada, en ella se veían un chico de cabellos negros sosteniendo una flor amarilla y mirando con ternura a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos quien ajena a su mirada escribía tranquilamente sobre unos pergaminos, recordaba ese momento, Harry se había inclinado hasta quedar a su altura y le había robado un beso en la mejilla, aún recordaba lo que paso después y como Harry con varita en mano intentaba atrapar a un escurridizo Colin Creevey, autor de la foto.

Siempre había sido una chica impulsiva y testaruda y ahora les estaban cobrando un alto precio por eso, ella no había permitido a Harry que por lo menos le diera una explicación, le ataco sin ser culpable, le juzgo sin escuchar su versión de los hechos y ahora comprendía porque Harry Potter estaba en su casa encerrado, llorando, Harry estaba sufriendo y ella estaba, ella estaba.

–Soy tan estúpida – dijo en voz alta mientras golpeaba su cama.

–Si que lo eres – se escucho de pronto una voz en la puerta –sin saber que es lo que paso, se que cometiste un error –

– ¡Madre! – como pudo escondió su foto nuevamente bajo la almohada y miro sorprendida a su madre, está le miraba con ternura.

–Te conozco desde que eras una mocosa testaruda que conseguía todo gracias a sus hermanos o padre – dijo tranquila caminando hasta ella –además de que se lo impulsiva que eres –

–Yo… –

–Imagino que tú estado de ánimo últimamente ha sido como consecuencia de lo que platico Ron hace unos momentos en el desayuno – se sentó junto a ella –así como también imagino lo que paso después –

–Yo fui una tonta mamá, creí algo que no debí creer, actúe sin pensar y… –

–Todos los errores tienen un precio pequeña, desafortunadamente a veces su precio es tan caro que pasas toda la vida pagándolo – suspiro –sin embargo, todos cometemos alguno que otro –

–Pero yo le dije que… –

–Olvida eso por un momento linda, abajo ha llegado una carta para ti, la lechuza espera que la recojas – dijo riendo –quizás sean buenas noticias –

–Esta bien – se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y siguió a su madre, su corazón latía desbocado y si era una carta de Harry.

–Han tardado – dijo Ron al verlas por fin entrar nuevamente a la cocina – tuve que despachar a la lechuza que traía la carta para ti Ginny, estaba realmente desesperada por darte esto – mostro la carta.

–Dame eso – emocionada se la arrebato y perdió el equilibrio un poco, de no ser por su madre el florero de la Tía Muriel estaría roto y eso sería un terrible desastre.

La carta era de Hogwarts, en ella se le avisaba que en el presente curso ella sería capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, además la lista de útiles que correspondían al presente grado escolar. También venían algunas notas extras para sus padres de parte de la dirección del Colegio.

–Vaya que te han encargado muchos libros para tú clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Molly mirando con preocupación la lista de útiles –además veo que han modificado la asignatura – releía un párrafo encima de aquella lista.

–Supongo que ya tienen nuevo maestro – dijo desganada.

–Mientras no sean como los anteriores, todo irá bien – rió –así que contigo la familia Weasley termina su paso por el colegio Hogwarts –

–Mi último año en Hogwarts – suspiro –genial – dijo con descaro.

–Acaso no te alegra, es tú último año y podrías ver cosas nuevas, encontrar novio nuevo y que se yo – dejo el periódico el Profeta sobre la mesa y sonrió.

– ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – cambiando de tema señalo el diario.

–Tonterías, una nota sobre Harry y una sobre Hogwarts y su nuevo maestro de DCAO – con tranquilidad dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

–Una nota sobre Harry – empujando a su hermano y haciéndole derramar su jugo, tomo el diario y comenzó a leer.

_Harry Potter aún desaparecido._

_Al parecer todo indica que Harry Potter, quien después de dar todo de sí para derrotar a Lord Voldemort hace ya dos semanas, está desaparecido de la faz de Londres, aunque muchos rumores surgieron sobre su repentina desaparición, el más descarado es el de que ha sido secuestrado por mortífagos aún libres y aunque el Ministerio trabaja por desmentir esto y dar con su paradero, les pido a ustedes queridos lectores que si tienen algún indicio o pista de donde pudiera estar Harry Potter manden su información a una servidora por medio del correo del Diario el Profeta._

_Esta mañana hable personalmente con el Ministro de Magia quien a pesar de seguir reacio a conceder entrevistas declaro: "Hemos estado trabajando incansablemente para dar con su paradero, según nuestras fuentes mas fiables, Potter simplemente esta tomando unas merecidas vacaciones en la comodidad de su casa y aunque muchos siguen dando de que hablar al respecto, es importante recalcar que el hecho de que no se haya parado en la "Madriguera", lugar que muchos aseguran es su verdadero hogar, no indica que este secuestrado o muerto, o todas esas necedades que andan diciendo al respecto"_

_Es importante tener informes sobre Harry Potter, así que nuevamente les digo, cualquier dato o indicio de su ubicación hágamelo saber, estaré todos los días esperando noticias nuevas y publicando cualquier dato adicional sobre el caso._

_Sin más les deseo un feliz domingo y un buen inicio del caluroso mes de Agosto._**  
**

**Katie Bell  
Corresponsal del Profeta.**

–Katie Bell – bufo exasperada.

– ¡Hey!, Katie Bell es genial y es la única en el diario en preocuparse por Harry Potter –

–Sí, sí lo que digas – miro con detalle un signo de interrogación más abajo y el escudo del colegio Hogwarts encima.

_Nuevo Maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts_

_¡Hola queridos!, comenzamos este domingo con algunas notas interesantes pero ninguna tan interesante como la que se dio al alba el día de hoy, la nueva directora del colegio "Minerva Mcgonagall" a pesar de que marco claramente en las listas de útiles del colegio las nuevas disposiciones para la materia, sigue reacia a confesar el nombre del nuevo profesor que tomará bajo su tutela tan complicada asignatura que hasta apenas ayer dejo de llamarse "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" y paso a llamarse "Defensa Mágica", aunque el Ministerio ha dicho que no es asunto de la prensa conocer el motivo por el cual el nombre cambio, yo se los diré, según algunas fuentes fiables que tengo ahí, dicen que dejo de llamar así porque detalles vergonzosos les precedían y como Hogwarts empezaba un nuevo ciclo, que mejor que omitiendo algunos detalles._

_Cierto es que la materia de DCAO ha pasado por muchos detalles curiosos, alumnos alegaban que una maldición impuesta por el mismísimo Voldemort le precedía, según otros estudiantes ningún maestro podría durar más de un año en el puesto y aunque así fue Mcgonagall desmiente esto diciendo que solo son supersticiones y tonterías inventadas por los alumnos._

_Por otro lado "Neville Longbottom", recién nombrado profesor de Herbología declaro que había escuchado que el auror Dawlish podía ser el nuevo maestro: "Hace una semana se me invito a formar parte del cuerpo de profesorado del Colegio Hogwarts y cuando cuestione a la directora sobre el nombre de mi colega de Defensa Mágica, se me dieron evasivas y rotundos cambios de tema, mientras estaba en el Caldero Chorreante bebiendo una cerveza, pude escuchar a varios magos del Ministerio decir que Dawlish era el afortunado triunfador para el puesto", una información vital pero parece que Longbottom estaba más preocupado por salir bien nombrado en este tema._

_Mi tiempo se ha terminado y no queda más que esperar al 1 de septiembre para conocer al nuevo profesor de Defensa Mágica, pero dejo la pregunta al aire queriditos, ¿Será un estúpido tartamudo y miedoso como Quirrell?, ¿Un ladrón y estafador vanidoso como Lockhart?, ¿Un desagradable hombre lobo como Remus Lupin?, ¿Un auror desquiciado como Alastor Moody?, ¿Una bruja arrogante, soberbia, pedante, lame botas y quisquillosa como Dolores Umbridge?, ¿Alguien desaliñado con pésimo sentido de la moda y la higiene como Severus Snape? O ¿Alguien de la talla de los Carrow?, pero en fin sea quien sea, ¿Sobrevivirá a la maldición del Innombrable?_

_Por cierto es una lástima lo que pasa con el señor Potter, desaparecido después de lo que hizo, aunque ese es otro tema que no me toca a mí hablar, quizás la resbalosa de mi colega "Katie Bell" les tenga una que otra notita al respecto (risas)._

_Un beso, Feliz Domingo e inicio de mes y por supuesto hasta pronto. _

**Rita Skeeter  
Corresponsal del Profeta**

Ginny dejo el profeta sobre la mesa y sin decir nada más fue hacia su cuarto, su estado iba en empeorando y recordaba las palabras de su hermano, "Quizás No quiere saber nada de nosotros", ¿sería que Harry estaba tan dolido por su culpa que ni a sus mejores amigos quería ver?, su mente no paraba de pensar y el saber que quizás Harry se había olvidado de ella y ahora en vez de amarla le odiaba con todo su ser. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar, se sentía encolerizada y rabiosa consigo misma, había caído en rumores tontos y ahora de seguro Harry se sentía el peor hombre del mundo sin serlo y ella la mujer más estúpida de la Tierra, cumpliendo con el requisito.

* * *

**M**iraba con rechazo la comida que Kreacher colocaba frente a él, otro días más en que su apetito estaba ausente, hacía algunas horas que la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall había entrado por su chimenea y le había dicho algunas cosas que le dejaron intranquilo, una de ellas era que algunos mortífagos aún estaban libres allá afuera y aunque habían puesto gran énfasis en la seguridad de Hogwarts temía que los hechos que anteriormente habían ocurrido volvieran a generar caos en el colegio. Eso sumando sus grandes problemas personales aún vigentes, le tenían peor que en un inicio.

–El amo debe comer – dijo Kreacher algo firme –el amo debe estar listo para el viaje que emprenderá dentro de poco –

–Gracias Kreacher, agradezco tú empeño en hacerme probar bocado, pero no tengo apetito – dijo con una voz fría y algo dura –ahora quiero que te sientes y me cuentes que es eso que te tenía tan intranquilo cuando llegaste –

–La señorita Granger señor – respondió bajando un poco la mirada –no para de cuestionar a Kreacher sobre su estado, ellos han descubierto ya que está aquí señor –

–Tal como pensé – algo animado se decidió tomar una pieza de pan –y tal como esperé –

–Han intentado llegar aquí señor, han seguido a Kreacher y no dudo que la señorita Granger este fuera de la casa – señalo con nerviosismo hacia la 

ventana –y magos con túnicas elegantes detienen a Kreacher mientras está haciendo las compras –

– ¿Magos con túnicas elegantes? – dejo de beber el delicioso jugo de calabaza que tenía ahora en sus manos y miro con interrogación al elfo.

–Si señor – dijo nervioso –amenazan a Kreacher con sus varitas para intentar dar con su paradero –

– ¿Los reconoces Kreacher? – se puso de pie algo preocupado.

–No señor – bajo la mirada –siempre que Kreacher les reconoce ellos lo hacen olvidarlos y después de eso Kreacher sigue haciendo las compras –

–De ahora en delante irás transformado a hacer las compras y cada que salgas de aquí Kreacher – se puso de pie –romperemos algunas reglas pero no puedo arriesgarme ni tampoco arriesgarte de esa manera –

–El señor es bondadoso con Kreacher – dijo con júbilo.

–Y del segundo encargo que te hice – le miro con más atención – ¿Qué hay de él? –

–Kreacher estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, pero se escondió muy bien – el elfo emitió un sonidito extraño que Harry de inmediato interpreto como risa.

– ¿Y bien? – le insistió.

Kreacher le estuvo contando más cosas hasta que el sonido de la chimenea arder nuevamente hizo que ambos se pusieran alertas, Harry saco su varita y Kreacher tomo un paraguas y se puso delante del moreno.

–Muy alertas, muy alertas – la voz de una mujer los hizo bajar la guardia –si saben que la única persona que sabe su paradero soy yo –

–Profesora – Harry miro con preocupación a la bruja que aparecía frente a él.

–Puedes llamarme solo Minerva, Harry – dijo firme aquella mujer –te recuerdo que…–

–Es difícil para mí, sabe – le interrumpió mientras reía un poco, pero dejo de sonreír al ver como Minerva Mcgonagall le miraba frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Bueno, bueno – se deshizo de su sombrero y lo colgó en el respaldo de un sillón cercano –si regrese fue porque olvide tratar otro asunto –

– ¿Otro asunto? – le miro alzando una ceja

–Así es – sonrió –el asunto es relacionado con… –

El sonido de la tetera hizo a Kreacher sobresaltarse, a pesar de estar algo retirados de la cocina, para no olvidarlo, Kreacher había usado la vieja tetera de sus antiguos amos, la cual tenía un hechizo doméstico para que avisará a quien la usará donde quiera que estuviera, que el agua estaba ya hirviendo. El elfo noto como su amo y la profesora Mcgonagall aún a pesar del estruendoso ruido seguían hablando entre ellos con mucha naturalidad.

–Entiendo profesora y muchas gracias por el dato – Harry se acerco hasta ella y le estrecho la mano –tenga por seguro que así lo haré –

–Eso espero señor Potter – dijo nostálgica –aunque no entiendo porque sigues oculto, digo, ya fue suficiente tiempo desde lo de la señorita Weasley –

–No quisiera ser grosero profesora, pero preferiría no hablar sobre el tema, ahora que… – se detuvo –olvídelo –

–Está bien – de nuevo frunció el entrecejo –te veré después –

_**Continuará…**_


	2. El regreso

Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer, aqui el segundo cap, aqui los caps pareceran un poquito tediosos pero aun aumentado de intesidad...

Adios.

Edward-wiz

* * *

**Royal Chocolate**_**  
Capítulo 2.**  
El regreso de Harry Potter_

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por los pasillos del colegio, algunos retratos le miraban con asombro y otros simplemente se desaparecían, quizás irían a otros cuadros del colegio a informar lo que estaba pasando. A varios pasos de ahí se topo con el viejo conserje Filch, seguía igual que antes solo que está vez su vieja compañera "la señora Norris" no estaba con él.

– ¡Ah! Eres tú – dijo con desgano –ya me había preocupado, los alumnos no llegan al colegio sino hasta dentro de unas horas más –

–Decidí venir temprano esta vez pues tengo unos asuntos que tratar con su señora directora –

–No entiendo como una persona como tú puede ocupar un cargo tan importante en está escuela – dijo mordaz –de no ser porque no puedo hacer nada… –

–Nunca haz podido hacer nada Filch – respondió de la misma manera –pero me agrada saber que tengo ya un buen amigo con quien charlar por las noches –

– ¡Bah! – gruño molesto.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con la señora Norris, Argus? – Pregunto el hombre –hace ya rato que no te veo con ella –

–La señora Norris – pudo ver como su rostro se ensombrecía –fue alcanzada por una maldición de uno de los mortífagos, no pude hacer nada –

– ¡Cuánto lo siento! – dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

–Ah vaya ya era hora – se escucho una tercera voz y les llamo la atención.

–Profesora Mcgonagall – dijo Filch –ya todo está listo para le llegada de los mocosos y aquí tiene las indicaciones de este año – saco de su bolsillo un arrugado pergamino y se lo entrego.

–Gracias Argus – respondió sonriente –ahora me podrías dejar a solas con… –

–De nada – se apresuro a interrumpir el viejo conserje.

* * *

–Anda, anda – dijo molesta, odiaba que le interrumpieran –y tú – miro al recién llegado –acompáñame que te mostraré cual es tu despacho –

La madriguera estaba silenciosa como de costumbre ese primero de septiembre, Ginny en silencio acomodaba las cosas en su baúl y de reojo miraba una caja encima de un buro cercano a la puerta de su habitación, la caja tenía encima tres cartas, tres cartas que había intentando en vano hacerle llegar a Harry Potter y todas habían regresado sin respuesta, sin abrir y sin siquiera ser recibidas. Su mayor decepción fue recibir aquella caja el día de cumpleaños diecisiete, dentro de ella estaban la mayoría de los detalles que le había dado a Harry por su noviazgo cuando andaban en sexto curso y con gran sorpresa encontró una vieja nota, está decía "Para Ginebra Weasley" y venía acompañada de aquel viejo collar que él le había regalado.

"_Yo conservaré esta mitad, el vendedor me dijo que quien lo llevará y hubiese entregado la otra mitad a la persona que amaba, su amor sería duradero y eterno, estaremos juntos por siempre Ginny, no es fabuloso"._

–Menuda porquería – dijo lanzando un hechizo contra aquella caja, hechizo que fue repelido por otro hechizo de su madre.

– ¡Ginny! – dijo sorprendida.

–Mamá – bajo la mirada y las lágrimas nuevamente aparecieron en su rostro.

–Hija, recuerda todo lo que hablamos el día de tú cumpleaños – se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo –si el destino así lo quiere, tendrás una oportunidad de remediar el error que cometiste –

– ¡Me odia mamá! – Lloró con fuerza –Harry me odia –

–Lo que le hiciste fue muy cruel querida, fuiste sumamente dura con él – le levanto la mirada y le seco las lágrimas –pero si de algo estoy segura es que ese chico no puede odiar a nadie amor y sino me equivoco aún te quiere pequeña –

– ¡Nos vamos ya! – Dijo cambiando de tema –llegaremos por la chimenea de Mcgonagall y se molestará si nos retrasamos –

–No llegaremos por la chimenea de Mcgonagall, Ginny – le miro sonriente –me ha dicho que por cuestiones técnicas tendremos que llegar por la chimenea del aula de DCAO –

– ¡Grandioso! – dijo con sarcasmo.

La señora Weasley había tenido esa mañana que viajar de emergencia a casa de la Tía Muriel y es por eso que pidió autorización de la directora de llegar por la Red Flu con su hija antes de que el banquete de bienvenida comenzará. Ginny vestida en su túnica del colegio miraba impaciente a su madre quien checaba algunas cosas de la chimenea y luego dando un cómodo suspiro indico que debían entrar ya. Tras lo que a Ginny le pareció una eternidad al fin llegaron al colegio, siendo más específicos a la chimenea del aula de lo que ahora era la clase de Defensa Mágica.

–Anda querida apúrate – dijo su madre ayudándole a jalar sus cosas – ¡Buenas noches! – se percato de la presencia del que parecía ser el maestro de Defensa Mágica.

–Ah buenas noches, supongo que usted debe ser la persona que me menciono Minerva – dijo con frialdad –señora Weasley le pediré deje a su hija aquí y usted se retire –

–Quizás debería de hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre… – algo indignada intentaba ver el rostro de aquel hombre, desafortunadamente la iluminación era escasa y solo algunas velas iluminaban tenuemente su silueta.

–Eh recibido instrucciones de Minerva, la señorita Weasley debe irse cuanto antes al Gran comedor, pues dentro de poco iniciará la ceremonia – su voz seguía siendo siniestra.

–Siendo así – dijo alzando una ceja –Ginny querida haz lo que tú maestro dice, te escribiré pronto –

–Adiós mamá – la pelirroja jalaba su baúl pero de nuevo la voz del maestro le detuvo.

–Deje eso ahí señorita Weasley – dijo con dureza –acaso no ha escuchado que la ceremonia está por comenzar, yo me encargaré del equipaje –

Ginny dejo el baúl ahí y comenzó a salir, su corazón por alguna razón latía desbocado, quizás era que por primera vez regresaba de nuevo a clases a un período en el que ni Hermione, ni su amado Harry estarían ahí. Pudo escuchar a su madre gritar de sorpresa como si se encontrará con un viejo conocido y justo cuando intentaba ver que había pasado, la profesora Mcgonagall apareció y la jalo de ahí.

–Es tarde señorita Weasley – dijo apurada –es una fortuna que me haya retrasado un poco, de no ser así su interrupción sería desastrosa –

–Profesora quien era ese hombre tan amargado ahí dentro – pregunto mientras le seguía el paso.

–Era el nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, es su primera vez regresando a este colegio después de un tiempo, quizás este algo confundido, eso es todo – sonrió misteriosamente.

La señora Weasley miraba nostálgica al hombre frente a ella, su cabello negro estaba igual de desordenado que siempre y aunque ahora llevaba unas gafas sencillas y modernas, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le identificaban lo descubrirían ante cualquiera, aquel hombre era sin dudar, Harry James Potter; su complexión antes delgada ahora musculosa daban a entender que se la había pasado haciendo ejercicio y aunque a consideración de la señora Weasley, Harry estaba más atractivo que antes, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza y frialdad sorprendente.

–Harry querido – dijo conteniendo el llanto.

–Señora Weasley – sonriente agito su varita y el despacho adquirió su forma normal, ahora se había llenada de cuadros de algunos magos famosos y duelos grandiosos, un librero repleto de libros al fondo y un escritorio decorado con algunos portarretratos vivientes, entre ellos, estaba uno que llamo su atención.

–Veo que… –

–No quisiera ser grosero señora Weasley, pero ahora como maestro de Hogwarts – pudo ver más sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer –debo estar presente en la ceremonia de selección –

–Lo entiendo querido, lo entiendo – sonrió –me tenías tan preocupada, pero es bueno saber que estás bien –

–Gracias por preocuparse por mí – sonrió también.

–Querido yo lamento lo de Gin… –

–Señora Weasley creo que con lo que pasó con Fred es suficiente para hacerle cargar un peso extra – dijo con firmeza –y de una vez le aclaro que no tome este puesto por hacerle daño a su hija –

Molly camino hasta él, le abrazo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, Harry pudo verla aún sonriente mientras se esfumaba entre las llamas de la chimenea. Harry antes de partir hacia el Gran Comedor, estaba un poco nervioso, camino hasta su escritorio y tomo una foto de ahí.

–No se porque acepte este puesto – miraba con nostalgia la fotografía –quizás fue el deseo de verte una vez más pequeña – beso con ternura la fotografía en sus manos, en ella se veía a una chica pelirroja sonreír con frenesí mientras un chico de cabellos negros era reprendido por el Señor Weasley.

–Y porque me lo prometiste a mí – se escucho una pacífica voz proveniente de uno de los retratos –ya lo olvidaste Harry –

–No profesor, no lo eh olvidado – suspiro y dejo la foto nuevamente en el escritorio, se acomodo la capa y salió del despacho.

* * *

El gran Comedor estaba realmente abarrotado de estudiantes, la profesora Mcgonagall miraba con orgullo a todos los alumnos que regresaban contentos al colegio, el gran número de estudiantes nuevos listos para iniciar curso en Hogwarts hacían expresiones de asombro al ver el techo del salón o a los fantasmas escabullirse entre las mesas. Hoy daba la bienvenida a tres profesores totalmente novatos a tres de las asignaturas más importantes del colegio.

–_Sonuros _– con su varita en la garganta hizo callar el alboroto del salón –Antes que nada quiero darle la bienvenida a todos los alumnos que pese a lo sucedido en el ciclo pasado decidieron regresar – un parejo aplauso sonó por todo el gran comedor y Mcgonagall alzando la mano los hizo parar.

_Mc_: Aunque pensaba dar un detallado y dedicado discurso de bienvenida me temo que solo bastaría decir "Bienvenidos a todos", como verán ahora el sorteo de las casas fue echo por un viejo cáliz mágico que escoge al azar a una casa para cada alumno nuevo, una ceremonia nueva y sencilla.

Todo el salón comenzó a aplaudir con más fuerza que anteriormente y algunos vítores se escucharon por parte de los alumnos de séptimo, Mcgonagall nuevamente hizo callar a todos con su mano levantada y señalo tres lugares vacíos justo a lado de su gran silla al centro de la mesa.

–Tres lugares vacíos que corresponden a los nuevos responsables de guiarles en el camino de la magia, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Neville Longbottom, nuevo profesor de Herbología y jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff –

Por una de las puertas laterales entro un hombre robusto, era apenas un joven de 18 años pero su cara reflejaba una madurez impresionante para un adolescente de esa edad. En una de las mesas una chica de cabellos rubios vitoreo con fuerza el nombre de Neville al igual que algunos miembros de la casa de Gryffindor, este ligeramente sonrojado pidió a la chica de Ravenclaw guardará silencio.

–Bienvenido profesor Longbottom – sonrió un poco –también Gryffindor tiene un nuevo jefe de casa y vaya que me complace informarles quien será, démosle también una calurosa bienvenida a Harry Potter, quien a partir de hoy será el profesor de la nueva materia llamada Defensa Mágica, antes Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –

Ginny quien no ponía atención a las palabras de la vieja profesora de Hogwarts giro sumamente sorprendida su rostro hasta la puerta lateral por la que Neville había aparecido esperando comprobar si lo que había escuchado era real, su corazón latía desbocado por segunda ocasión, Harry Potter estaría como jefe de su casa y como su profesor; nerviosa clavo con más fuerzas su ojos en la puerta pero nada paso, nadie apareció.

– ¿Profesor Potter? – con un ligero grado de sorpresa, Mcgonagall miró hacia la puerta por la que debía entrar.

Pero el sonido de un "¡Oh!" a coro por parte de los Gryffindor hizo a todos girar hacia donde se armaba el escándalo. Harry Potter haciendo un magnífico uso de magia había aparecido en la mesa de los guindo con amarillo dando un espectacular giro.

–Acá – una voz algo ronca pero con un poco de cortesía llamo la atención de Mcgonagall.

–Ah profesor Potter – dijo tranquila –bienvenido a la escuela – dijo como mero trámite.

Todo el salón estallo en gritos y aplausos, era una grata sorpresa saber quien sería el mago que les enseñaría ha hacer magia y defenderse de los magos peligrosos. Ginny sin embargo tenía el corazón bombeando sangre a toda prisa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas como un tomate, Harry estaba parado justo detrás de ella, podía sentir su cercanía y su distintivo olor a menta que tanto le gustaba.

–Hola Ginny – escucho en su oído la pelirroja, apenas era un murmullo inaudible pero era su voz, ronca y cortés, acaso su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿Harry le había saludado?

–Ha… – se giro un poco para verlo, pero el moreno ya no estaba, este ahora se había aparecido junto a Hagrid en la mesa de los profesores y platicaba amenamente con él.

La profesora Mcgonagall recibió una nota por parte del pequeño profesor de encantamientos y diciendo que más tarde anunciarían al tercer nuevo maestro de Hogwarts invito a todos a comenzar la cena. La cena pasó con suma tranquilidad, de vez en cuando algunos alumnos intentaban hacer magia con sus varitas pero no podían y solo hacían más escándalo que magia. Ginny por su parte buscó nerviosa la mirada del profesor de Defensa Mágica fallando en la mayoría de los intentos, pero fue hasta que estaban probando el postre que pudo hacer una breve pero detallada conexión, su rostro estaba fino y la modificación de sus lentes le hacían parecer más apuesto, noto también que sus ojos verdes ahora estaban apagados y con cierto toque de soledad en ellos, eso le apachurro el corazón.

El moreno se puso de pie y diciéndole algunas cosas a Mcgonagall que estaba a su izquierda, se encamino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville había hecho lo mismo pero fue hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff.

–Señor Hunter – nuevamente el corazón de Ginny se paralizó –apenas comienza el curso y no quiero tener que quitarle puntos a mí casa, guarde esas baratijas muggles –

Nuevamente el moreno se había parado detrás de la pelirroja y está vez lo miro de cerca, su sorpresa llego al ver como esté girando su rostro en cuanto el suyo se encontró con el de él y se puso a regañar a un alumno de tercero que estaba sentado justo frente a ella. Estuvo regañando a varios alumnos más en su camino a la puerta y lo vio al fin salir del Gran Comedor, esa era su gran oportunidad, era su oportunidad de alcanzarle y aclarar las cosas. Nerviosa y procurando no llamar la atención salió justo detrás de Harry, lo vio doblar en una esquina más delante y lo siguió, su corazón latía a prisa y sus pies luchaban por seguir su paso cuando una varita la hizo detenerse en seco justo al doblar la esquina.

–Señorita Weasley – su voz sonó fría y con algo de rencor –"Sigues estando tan bella" ¿Qué se supone que hace al seguirme? –

–Yo… – sus mejillas estaban encendidas –Harry yo… –

–Profesor Potter, señorita Weasley – dijo con firmeza y bajo la varita –tanta confianza se toma –

–Necesito hablar contigo, digo con usted – corrigió nerviosa.

– ¿Es sobre algún asunto relacionado con la casa Gryffindor o Defensa Mágica? – dijo con más dureza que antes.

–Realmente yo… quería decir que… –

–Esas no son respuestas – se comenzó a girar –no tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar sus tartamudeos –

–Harry yo… – su cuerpo no respondía y las palabras simplemente no salían, Harry estaba siendo muy dura con ella.

–Buenas noches señorita Weasley – ondeo su capa con clase y le dio la espalda –y más vale que se vaya al dormitorio si no desea escuchar el discurso de la directora, no toleraré ninguna falta o castigo porque se quedo rezagada en los pasillos, la contraseña del retrato es "Soledad" – siguió caminando y la dejo ahí con las lágrimas luchando por salir sin piedad.

Con una solitaria lágrima resbalando por su mejilla lo vio desaparecer al final del pasillo, se sentía mal, deseaba llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y comunicarle a su madre que cuanto antes abandonar Hogwarts, Harry la odiaba y eso le dolía en el alma, no soportaría ver sus desplantes o su indiferencia cuando amaba con toda el alma a aquel hombre, caminaba lentamente hasta que una mano le detuvo.

–Ginny – esa voz era muy conocida para ella, sabia a quien pertenecía y eso le había dado un poco de alivio.

– ¡Hermione! – Dijo girándose para ver a una castaña forzar una sonrisa y mirarle con tranquilidad –Hermione – no pudo más y el llanto por fin le invadió.

–Solo está lastimado Ginny, lo heriste mucho con todo aquello que le dijiste – intento calmarla –pero no te preocupes, si ese tonto te la pone difícil se topará con la jefa de Ravenclaw –

–Hermione tú… – dijo asombrada.

–Así es, ahora soy la Profesora Hermione Granger – río un poco animando a la Weasley –llegue tarde por culpa de tú hermano Ron, pero soy la profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw, cuando llegue pude ver a Harry regañar a Hunter y salir de aquí, tu le seguías y creí conveniente alcanzarlos para evitar un desastre – alzo lo hombros.

– ¡Genial! – dijo algo animada pero nuevamente triste.

–Anda ve a dormir que cierta persona tendrá unas cuantas palabras conmigo – sin dejarle responder nada más, Hermione se encamino hacia el mismo lugar por el que Harry había desaparecido.

* * *

Su paso era rápido y silencioso, escuchaba un viejo radio tocar una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth, estaba cerca del despacho de Harry. Al fin llego hasta una puerta negra y con el emblema de Gryffindor en ella, toco tres veces hasta que finalmente escucho un simple "pase".

–Buenas noches, Harry – se escucho de pronto y el moreno quien escribía al mismo tiempo que tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la vieja radio cerca del librero levanto la vista.

–Ah profesora Hermione – dijo con más respeto que emoción de ver a su vieja amiga –buenas noches, ¿algún problema? – fingió una sonrisa.

–En realidad venía tratar ciertos asuntos contigo Potter – dijo molesta –el primero de ellos es "Porque carajos nos haces pasar tanta mortificación, acaso estás idiota, todos pensábamos lo peor, que estabas desaparecido, secuestrado, muerto o que se yo" – le señalo con violencia.

–Debía estar solo, además mandaba mensajes con Kreacher para asegurarles que estaba bien – respondió sin inmutarse –necesitaba pensar muchas cosas y prepararme en tranquilidad para mi nuevo trabajo –

–Pero sabes que pude ayudarte Harry, sabías que podías contar conmigo y sin embargo te ocultaste a sufrir tú solo – dijo aún molesta – ¿acaso no confías en quien te salvo el trasero tantas veces desde que estábamos en primer grado? –

– ¡Estaba devastado Hermione! – le respondió de igual manera –estaba totalmente dolido, era una persona nueva en esto del amor y me sentía pésimo, no tenía cabeza para pensar en más cosas que huir lejos de todo –

–Nuevo en el amor, ¿qué hay de Cho? – le miro esperando una respuesta a eso.

–Con Cho fue una estupidez, ni siquiera fuimos novios, solo fue una chica que me gustaba y punto – le grito –con Ginny fue otra cosa muy distinta, me entiendes, una cosa muy diferente y hermosa –

–Si tan hermosa fue – le señalo nuevamente – ¿porqué la tratas con tanto odio?, vi lo que hiciste con ella hace unos momentos y Molly me platico lo duro que fuiste también con ella –

– ¿Con odio Hermione? – se burlo – ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?, que la abrazará y le dijera "Hola Ginny, me pateaste el culo y me hiciste sentir el peor hombre del mundo, además de que me destrozaste el corazón, pero no pasa nada, de ahora en delante sacarás buenas notas, seremos muy buenos amigos y todo será felicidad" –

–Yo… –

–Lo siento Hermione pero no voy a ser bondadoso solo porque es parte de un pasado que intento olvidar – suspiro y se puso de pie totalmente encolerizado.

– ¿Entonces planeas vengarte de ella?, ahora entiendo porque aceptaste este puesto – dijo con decepción.

– ¿Venganza? – Se giro y su rostro estaba rojo del coraje – ¿Entonces tú aceptaste el puesto de profesora también para detenerme de mi venganza contra Ginny? –

– ¡Claro que no! – dijo indignada.

–Entonces no juzgues mis decisiones sin conocer su motivo – le respondió mordaz –yo acepte este puesto porque hace ya tiempo me ofrecieron el cargo, mucho antes de todo lo que paso con ella y no porque quiera vengarme –

–Pero con lo que haces lo aparentas – le dijo sorprendida.

–Tú podrías vengarte de la persona que más amas en el mundo Herms – le dijo sorprendiéndola aún más –no Hermione, no podrías así como sabes que yo tampoco lo haría, amo a Ginny, pero eso no da pie a que le tendré consideraciones especiales solo porque la amo o porque es la hermana de mi mejor amigo –

–Dumbledore las tenía contigo –

–No metas al viejo en esto – dijo firme – ¿que esperas que haga? –

– ¡Que la dejes hablar contigo! – Dijo también con firmeza – ¡que escuches lo que tiene que decirte! –

–Lo hice una vez y escuche suficiente, ¿acaso sabes lo que me dijo aquella noche Hermione? –

–No y no tengo porque –

–Para mi Ginebra Weasley es una alumna más de este colegio, una alumna que llevará clases con un maestro amargado y dolido – sonrió con ironía –lo siento Hermione pero hay palabras que no se pueden olvidar, ahora si me permites tengo que terminar de hacer los horarios de los alumnos de Gryffindor –

–Está bien – dijo dando un hondo suspiro –te quiero Harry y entiende que me preocupas –

–Yo también te quiero Herms, sabes que eres muy especial para mí – dijo mirándole directo a los ojos –pero hoy no es noche de reencuentros, tengo cosas que pensar –

–Lo sé James – dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo con fuerza –solo recuerda que Ginny aún te ama y lo demostró está noche –

– ¡Hasta mañana Jean! – Dijo en toque de queda y se separó de ella –hablaremos en el almuerzo de mañana – la vio salir negando con la cabeza.

Apunto su varita hacia la puerta y la sello con un hechizo, la discusión con Hermione fue sumamente dura y fuerte, la castaña era una hermana para él y quizás tenía razón, él estaba siendo muy duro con Ginny, la amaba con locura y desenfreno, pero ella había dejado muy en claro que le odiaba y que no lo quería ver y eso estaba haciendo, tratar de mantenerse alejado, muy alejado de ella, al principio pensó que vengarse de Ginny era una buena idea, pero el no era Lord Voldemort o algún mortífago, él si tenía sentimientos.

* * *

La mañana llego con tranquilidad al colegio Hogwarts, el gran comedor nuevamente estaba abarrotado como la noche anterior, el rico olor a huevos y pan tostado animaba a los alumnos a despertarse de una vez por todas, los profesores repartían con rapidez los horarios de clases mientras algunos escandalosos chicos de primero recibían el correo.

–Aquí tiene su horario señorita Weasley – dijo Harry sonriéndole.

–Gracias – lo tomo y bajo la mirada apenada.

Su horario si que estaba muy cargado en este curso, llevaría dos horas de Defensa Mágica y dos de Transformaciones por la mañana, tenía libre todo el rato siguiente hasta después de la comida donde dos horas de Encantamientos y dos de Pociones le esperaban para finalizar el día. Noto que ahora no llevaba Herbología.

–Profesor Potter – dijo ella normalmente.

– ¿Sí? –el moreno se detuvo y la miro directo a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no llevo Herbología? – intento esquivar su mirada.

–Eso es fácil de responder – río –usted puso que no deseaba realizar el EXTASIS de Herbología, pero si lo desea creo que tiene la nota en regla – se llevo la mano a la barbilla –hablaré con el profesor Longbottom y llevará la clase –

–Claro, pero… –

–Tendrá Herbología todos los martes y jueves, dos horas en el Invernadero siete – termino sonriente –ahora si me permite tengo que seguir entregando los horarios – se giro y siguió su labor.

–Gracias – dijo en susurro, su corazón por lo menos estaba contento esa mañana, Harry había sido más tranquilo y amable con ella.

– ¿Nos vamos a clase? – el moreno profesor miro a todos los alumnos de séptimo, ya había terminado de repartir los horarios –Aula 7, enseguida les alcanzo – tomo camino hacia Hermione que le esperaba sonriente en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

**Continuará…**


	3. El maestro Harry Potter

**Royal Chocolate.**_  
Capítulo 3_  
El profesor Harry Potter

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se aglomeraban ya fuera del Aula 7, donde dentro de poco la clase de Defensa Mágica se llevaría a cabo, algunas alumnas de Slytherin cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras Ginny se acercaba a paso tranquilo hacia la entrada del salón. Una chica de Ravenclaw se le acerco lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja la oyera.

–Cho siempre ha sido la mejor candidata para Harry Potter – dijo en un tono alto –no entiendo como una pelirroja asquerosa y pobretona puede competir con ella –

– ¿Disculpa? – la chica de Ravenclaw logró su objetivo, Ginny se giro y la encaro.

– ¡Ay perdón! – dijo haciéndose la víctima –eh hablado muy fuerte, si es así lo siento –

–Escuche perfectamente lo que dijiste Mafalda – dijo la pelirroja ya encolerizada.

–Me da gusto que escuches lo que es verdad – dijo con sorna –pobretona y lagartona – le dijo riéndose.

–Se que estás dolida porque Michael Corner me prefirió a mí que a ti, bruja asquerosa, además mírate el rostro, pareces un erizo con tanto punto ocasionado por tú acné – logró su objetivo porque la chica sacó su varita.

–Claro una zorra como tú, que anduvo con Michael Corner, Dean Thomas y Harry Potter – se burlo con más intensidad –no me extraña que Harry te haya dejado, una zorra, eso fuiste y no dudo lo sigas siendo –

– ¡Expelliarmus! – la varita de la chica de Ravenclaw salió volando y luego totalmente encolerizada la aventó contra la pared, le puso la varita en el cuello y le grito –Atrévete a decirlo una vez más –

–¡¡Basta ya!! – Se escucho un grito furioso a lo lejos –eh dicho Basta ya – Ginny salió despedida hacia atrás con poca intensidad y la varita voló hacia la mano de la persona que llegaba a su encuentro.

– ¡Profesor! – dijo la chica de Ravenclaw haciéndose la víctima.

–Señorita Newman veo que tiene una forma muy fina para hablar – dijo molesto –5 puntos menos por su mal lenguaje y 5 puntos menos más por su habilidad para sacar la varita – cruzó los brazos.

La chica de Ravenclaw bajo la mirada apenada, no sin antes dedicarle a Ginny una de odio, Weasley sin embargo estuvo más que complacida de que Harry llegará en su rescate, estaba realmente encolerizada y no sabía que pasaría si aquella chica seguía diciendo todo aquello que le lastimaba. Harry aún con su voz dura y firme ordeno a la chica de azul y bronce irse de ahí.

–Y en cuanto a usted señorita Weasley – dijo con severidad –entre a clase con la gran noticia de que ha perdido 15 puntos menos por haber actuado de esa manera – le entrego la varita.

–Pero… – dijo sorprendida.

–Entre o la cuenta seguirá incrementando – dijo con frialdad.

La pelirroja le dedico una mirada de rencor y se paso de largo, entro al aula y se sentó hasta el final junto a una chica de cabellos castaños, para Harry era muy difícil actuar como un maestro frente a Ginny y frente a los demás, apenas tenía 18 años y ya empezaba su camino en la docencia; el había escuchado perfectamente lo que aquella chica de Ravenclaw decía y se sintió contento al ver la reacción de Ginny, desafortunadamente el no podía pasar por alto que la Weasley estuviera a punto de maldecir a la nefasta chica.

–Buenos días a todos chicos – dijo dando un rápido conteo con sus ojos al numeroso grupo de alumnos –estando todos completos y ya listos, comencemos – ondeando con clase su capa, saco su varita, apunto a la pizarra y su nombre apareció.

Defensa Mágica no es más que una conjunción de la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y las mismas Artes Oscuras, esto ha sucedido porque yo así lo eh decidido, las Artes Oscuras son inmensas y misteriosas, asombrosas en algunos casos y temerosas en algunos otros…

– ¿Profesor? – una chica de Slytherin había levantado la mano con rapidez.

– ¿Sucede algo? – se detuvo y miro con atención a la chica.

–Según el libro… –

–Olvidaremos todos los libros, los programas de clase y dejaran de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Defensa Mágica – chasqueo los dedos y los pupitres quedaron intactos, sin ningún libro.

_Ha:_ Bien, este es su último curso muchachos, no aprenderemos ha hacer encantamientos escudos o simples hechizos para repeler Boggarts o cuanta criatura se nos aparezca, en este curso conoceremos las Artes Oscuras, veremos como son en realidad y como podemos enfrentarnos a ellas.

– ¡Suena como a Snape! – dijo en susurro un chico de cabellos negros al final de la clase.

–Eh dicho que solo las conoceremos chicos, no que se las vaya a enseñar o las vayan a realizar – pasó por alto el comentario –ahora conoceremos hechizos sumamente complejos para enfrentarnos a distintas criaturas mágicas y maldiciones en general – se afino la garganta.

Ahora sí, según su libro, ¿Alguien me puede decir cual es el hechizo más conveniente usar cuando un dementor está cerca de nosotros?

Absolutamente nadie levanto la mano, sin embargo, una temblorosa mano se alzo en los pupitres al final de la clase, Harry alzo la mirada esbozando una sonrisa, Ginny Weasley le miraba con determinación y con su mano en alto, ya sin ningún titubeo.

– ¿Señorita Weasley? – le miro sonriendo.

–El hechizo más conveniente usar en contra de una dementor, es el Expectro Patronum –

–Simplemente espléndido – dijo alzando su varita –15 puntos para Gryffindor –habían sido muchos puntos para una simple respuesta, pero tenía que devolverlos sin duda.

_Ha:_ En cuanto a todos ustedes, no me explico como ninguno supo contestar una pregunta tan sencilla, este hechizo muchachos es de su 5to curso, ustedes ya están en 7mo y aún así no lo saben, siendo así, todos para la siguiente sesión deberán traer una redacción completa de una cuartilla y media de pergamino sobre los dementores y tienen una semana entera para investigar lo suficiente sobre el hechizo Expectro Patronum, les pondré un dementor enfrente y tendrán que repelerlo.

Un grito de horror se escucho por todo el salón, mientras Ginny miro complacida al moreno profesor, le había regresado todos aquellos puntos que antes de comenzar la clase le había quitado. Harry dio otro chasquido de dedos y sorprendiendo una vez más a los alumnos sus libros y todo lo que tenían en su pupitre cuando lo desapareció, reapareció nuevamente en él. Ginny miraba con intensidad a Harry, sabía que si quería hablar con él debía poco a poco ganarse nuevamente su confianza y luego pedirle disculpas.

–Bien – se sentó encima de su escritorio y miro con atención a todos –En este mundo mágico hay de todo y de todos los tipos de hechizos que se puedan imaginar, está tarde aprenderán a usar un hechizo capaz de repeler una maldición imperdonable u otra maldición peligrosa –

– ¿Pero…? – interrumpió la misma chica de Slytherin.

–_Repelium _– interrumpió –este hechizo es capaz de cómo su nombre lo dice, repeler una maldición, pero ojo – señalo el pizarrón con frenesí.

_Ha:_ Este hechizo solo sirve para desviar hacia un objeto no vivo la maldición, esto no quiere decir que puedan hacerse los valientes y aventarse de frente a la maldición, sería muy estúpido en verdad, pues si bien es capaz de repelerla por completo aunque parezca imposible, una maldición asesina como el _Avada Kedravra, _maldición que no tiene contra hechizo ni se puede evitar, con el _Repelium _como ya mencione anteriormente es capaz de ser repelida, es decir desviada, para esto necesitan poner en práctica todos los encantamientos escudos que han visto anteriormente en sus demás cursos, estos unidos en uno solo logran crear un poderoso escudo mágico que se convierte en un rayo invisible a la vista capaz de atraer la maldición asesina.

–Pero como es que se puede lograr esto, se supone que una maldición como esa es imposible de atajar, es demasiado rápida – dijo un chico de Gryffindor mirando con suma atención a su profesor.

–Bueno, el _Repelium_ tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas, pero cuando una maldición imperdonable como el _Avada Kedravra_ es lanzada es capaz de ser absorbida por el rayo invisible, rayo el cual se posa sobre el primer objeto no vivo que encuentre cerca. Es por eso, que _Repelium_ desvía una maldición hacia un objeto no vivo –

Todos estaban asombrados por la manera en que el profesor se explicaba, no solo estaba siendo muy claro con lo que decía, les estaba enseñando realmente hechizos para defenderse contra maldiciones, algunos se sentían absortos, sus cursos anteriores a excepción de los de Lupin y Snape, no habían sido del todo "nutritivos" en cuanto a lo que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se refería.

– ¿Profesor? – la dulce voz de una chica de cabellos rubios hizo al moreno quien apuntaba detalladamente con una tiza los pasos del hechizo en el pizarrón.

–Me imagino que tú debes ser Astoria Greengrass, no es la primera vez que me preguntas o interrumpes en clase – le guiño el ojo de una manera coqueta haciendo sonrojar a la rubia –pero no te preocupes linda, dime ¿Cuál es tú pregunta? – Ginny alzó una ceja

–Gracias – sus mejillas aún estaban rojas – ¿puedo hacer una pregunta sobre los hechizos contra el dementor? –

–Claro, claro – pudo ver a Ginny mirar con el entrecejo fruncido a la chica Greengrass.

–Según el libro, el _Expectro Patronum_ es un hechizo complejo que requiere mucha concentración, pero es muy fácil y sencillo de recordar, existe alguno más complicado que pueda no repeler, sino matar al dementor –

–Es una pregunta muy interesante – dijo riendo y llevándose la mano a la barbilla –pero si yo te pusiera un dementor enfrente, ¿intentarías hacer un hechizo complejo o una salida fácil? – nuevamente ante la ira de Ginny le guiño el ojo con coquetería.

–Supongo que una salida fácil – dijo satisfecha.

–Con esto no quiero decir que… – Ginny soltó un bufido exagerado que se escucho por todo el aula –parece que la señorita Weasley desea agregar algo – dijo mirando con algo de enojo a la pelirroja.

–Si me gustaría agregar algo más, que espero escuche bien su amiguita – los celos en su voz era para Harry totalmente interpretables –un hechizo como el _Expectro Patronum _no es una salida fácil, me extraña que siendo profesor apoye que este hechizo es una salida fácil – estaba molesta con Harry por su actitud con Astoria y realmente estaba molesta, Harry era suyo.

–Excelente apreciación– dijo molesto –ahora póngase de pie y demuestre lo que sabe hacer con esa varita, quiero ver un Patronum corpóreo, de no ser así… –

– ¡_Expectro Patronum_! – la pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie con la varita enfundada.

Un caballo plateado salió de la punta de la varita de la pelirroja, rodeo con cautela todos los pupitres a su paso y dando un majestuoso movimiento derribo al profesor de Defensa quien no tuvo tiempo de siquiera defenderse, Harry cayo hacia atrás mientras todo el salón reía por la situación, Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios y satisfecha movió nuevamente su varita y el caballo quien estaba dando vueltas por el salón, tomo de nuevo camino hacia un encolerizado Harry que se ponía de pie, la vena en su frente era totalmente notable.

–_Patronum Arcanteo_ – dijo con fuerza.

Una sonora explosión hizo que los alumnos se taparan los oídos al instante que de la varita de su profesor salía una especie de espectro negro que adoptaba la forma de un ciervo, el ciervo dando unos horrorosos chillidos intercepto al caballo y lo hizo caerse de lado, increíblemente Ginny también lo hizo, ¿Qué Demonios era eso?; el ciervo dando horribles chillidos dio una vuelta a todo el salón mientras los alumnos le miraban con temor y al final llego hasta el caballo, dio un alarido final y de su boca salió una llama negra que evaporizo al caballo al instante. Ginny al ver desaparecer su caballo dejo caer la varita y de inmediato todo recuerdo sombrío vino a su mente, su pelea con Harry, la muerte de Fred, lo sola que se sentía sin Harry.

– ¿Cómo pudiste? – con un frustrado intento de llorar Ginny miro decepcionada a Harry desaparecer su patronus con un movimiento de varita.

–Una buena demostración del Patronum, ¡Maravillosa! – Le ignoró –tuvo algunos desperfectos que tendrá que remediar todas las tardes del mes en mi despacho – sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que? –

– ¡Está castigada por todas las tardes del mes! – dijo girándose y dándole la espalda.

–Pero Ha… Profesor, tengo las pruebas de quidditch – miraba con sorpresa a Harry.

–Todas las tardes del mes sin falta – dijo firme sin siquiera voltearse –ahora sigan anotando los pasos del _Repelium _–

Ginny aún intentando contener el llanto solo se dedico a mirar la espalda de Harry quien prefirió no usar magia y dibujaba maravillosamente diagramas en un pizarrón engrandecido mágicamente, toda la clase le miraba con una especie de curiosidad sorprendente, de vez en cuando el moreno profesor le 

miraba con algo de ternura mientras explicaba detalladamente algún paso sobre el hechizo de frente al grupo. La clase terminó así después de un largo proceso de explicación y regaños por parte de Harry.

–Con esto concluimos la sesión de hoy, aparte de su redacción de los dementores deberán entregar en limpio los tres diagramas para la formación de escudos mágicos que aquí les explique – finalizó y miro a todos tomar sus cosas, Ginny también se precipito en hacerlo –Ginebra Weasley, espere un momento antes de ir a Transformaciones –

– ¿Y bien? – dijo Ginny de mala manera una vez que todos los alumnos se habían ido.

– ¡Esperen afuera! – le grito a un grupo de estudiantes de cuarto que entraban al salón.

– ¿Y bien? – le insistió, su voz sonaba rasposa y rabiosa.

–Escúchame muy bien _Ginny_, seré amigo de tú hermano pero aquí soy un profesor – le dijo serio –se que piensas que todo lo que hago es para vengarme de ti por aquello que no tiene importancia recordar en estos momentos, pero estás equivocada, simplemente trato de seguir mi vida, dijiste que me odiabas y que me aborrecías, bueno, olvida que soy Harry el patético huérfano e imagina que soy solo un profesor como cualquier otro – dijo mordaz.

–Yo… – su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos y las lágrimas ahora si luchaban con toda su fuerza por salir.

–Anda ve a clases, Hermione es muy estricta con la puntualidad y la asistencia, así que llévale esta nota – con un movimiento de varita apareció una pequeña nota –y suerte en tus demás clases, ah por cierto, olvida lo del castigo, en mi tan patética vida tengo algunas cosas hacer – sentenció dando por terminada la plática

Ginny simplemente salió y al instante que su melena rojo fuego dejo estela en la puerta Harry quiso ir tras ella, ella iba llorando con violencia, él había sido duro con todo lo que dijo y se maldecía por haber sido tan cruel, "que estúpido fui" pensó, "sin embargo", le respondió una segunda voz en su cabeza, ella lo odiaba y pues que mejor que dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas, él estaba ahí porque cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore, de no ser por él, esa pelirroja a la que tanto amaba podría seguir su vida normal, sin verle, él seguiría encerrado en su casa llorando y sufriendo solo su pena sin incluir a nadie más y asunto arreglado.

– ¿Se puede? –se escucho una voz en la entrada, Minerva Mcgonagall alcanzó a ver una pequeña lágrima caer por la mejilla de Harry antes de que este le invitará a entrar.

–Claro profesora, adelante – dijo dando un hondo suspiro y esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

–Eh visto lo que ha pasado en su clase, no sabía que fuera tan dócil con esa varita profesor, aunque su clase este conjugada con las Artes Oscuras, agradecería se enfocará más a enseñarle a defenderse de ellas, no andarlas mostrando así como así – dijo firme y con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

–Lo siento profesora, me deje llevar – dijo dando otro suspiro.

–Potter siento que esto no es una buena idea, eh visto lo que ha pasado y estás mal, siento que lidiar con esa pena dos horas por las mañana todo un año será muy difícil – dijo preocupada –tienes toda la capacidad para ser profesor, eres excelente, pero siento que deberías dejar esto en otras manos –

–Agradezco su preocupación – le sonrió forzadamente –pero se lo prometí al profesor Dumbledore, usted más que nadie conoce lo que sucedió aquella noche en su despacho –

–Siendo así – esbozo una ligera sonrisa –sabe que no tengo que decirle cuan orgullosa estoy de usted señor Potter, esa noche se comporto como un caballero y aquello fue ejemplar –

–Gracias – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–En cuanto al problema con la señorita Weasley –

–Soy mayor como para lidiar con mis problemas personales – dijo cambiando el tema – solo será un año y lo demás será más tranquilo, ella ya no estará, seguirá su vida, yo la mía y listo, todos felices –

–Y si ella aún desea algo contigo Potter y si ella demuestra que te quiere – dijo mirando fijamente al moreno.

–Sabe cual es mi situación y mi posición – respondió poniéndose colorado –así que olvidemos que eso pasará, porque no pasará – dijo más acalorado ante la insistente mirada de Mcgonagall.

– ¡Nunca haz sido bueno para mentir James! – dijo la directora esbozando una ligera sonrisa –pero está bien, no pasará, solo recuerda que de los errores aprendemos y si alguna vez hay que escuchar y perdonar… –

–Seré todo oídos y mi corazón será todo complaciente – dijo completando la frase, ambos se miraron un instante al reflexionar sobre la frase –aún estando en su gran viaje, el viejo dejo un gran legado de enseñanzas – dijo nostálgico.

–El profesor Dumbledore fue simplemente parte de está escuela en todos los sentidos – suspiro –solo espero que su sucesor comience arreglando su vida personal con esa pelirroja y ¡Por Merlín! Serénate Potter, ¿acaso yo era tan estricta con ustedes como tú lo eres con tus alumnos? –

–Profesora sabe que no le puedo mentir, ¿cierto? – sonrió misteriosamente y ambos nuevamente se miraron fijamente.

–Ese grupo de las Brujas de Macbeth te tiene atrofiado el cerebro – dijo de mala gana –estricta yo, estricta yo – y diciendo más cosas como "nunca fui tan mala", "estrictas mis clases".

–Bueno, lo tomó muy bien – río mientras miraba como por fin el grupo de cuarto que le tocaba enseguida entraba con cara de fastidio.

* * *

La clase con Hermione era particularmente tediosa, si la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall era estricta y quisquillosa a la hora de dar clase, Granger era peor, no dejaba de parlotear y corregir a los alumnos y cada que alguien realizaba el hechizo a la perfección le daba veinte puntos. Ginny había estado pensando, deseaba hablar con Harry y aclararle todo, sus palabras antes de llegar a Transformaciones habían sido sumamente hirientes, lo que le daba a entender que Potter era muy difícil para olvidar las cosas.

– ¿Señorita Weasley? – Se escucho la voz de Hermione por todo el salón pero no hubo respuesta –5 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo mirando irritada a la pelirroja.

– ¿Eh? – dijo levantando la mirada aún sin comprender nada.

–Le eh preguntado señorita Weasley, si no piensa tener la cabeza en mi clase, será mejor que se vaya – dijo firme.

– ¡Ahora tú! – nuevamente las lagrimas luchaban por salir, aunque sus ojos estaban hinchados, antes de llegar a su clase el baño de damas fue su gran consuelo.

–Veo que su clase de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras los deja fastidiados antes de venir aquí – miro significativamente a la pelirroja –pero tienen que entender que ya están en séptimo, su carga de clases es más dura y sus tiempos de descanso, almuerzo y comida son menos placenteros y cortos – cambio un poco de tema.

–Lo siento – dijo meneando un poco la cabeza.

–Veo que nadie es capaz de hacer esa triple transformación de convertir sus ratones en copas con agua y el agua en vino, siendo así para mañana deberán traer una redacción completa sobre el tema – dando un sencillo movimiento de varita desapareció todos los instrumentos del aula dejando nuevamente intactos los pupitres.

_Her:_ Deberán practicar esta triple transformación chicos, es tan solo un hechizo básico para poder realizar todo lo que viene, si no pueden con esto, para que metieron un EXTASIS en esta materia, así que quien no pueda, haga favor de ir con su jefe de casa e informar la situación.

Hermione dio un bufido exagerado y de pronto su mirada se poso en la puerta, dando por terminada la clase y aún acalorada salió a prisa, Ginny miro con detenimiento la actitud de su amiga y la siguió con la mirada hacia la entrada Hermione ahora platicaba alegremente con Harry, Harry Potter estaba ahí en su aula y ella no deseaba verlo, el eco de sus palabras seguía resonando en su cabeza. Tomo sus cosas y tratando de ser lo más invisible posible salió del aula a toda prisa, pudo escuchar a Hermione decirle algo y a Harry mirarle con detenimiento, pero ella simplemente se siguió de largo, era hora de ir a almorzar y el hambre la estaba matando.

–Supuse que debiste tener una charla con Ginny antes de que viniera aquí – recordó la nota que Ginny le había entregado –llego mal emocionalmente, sus ojos estaban hinchados y pude ver su cara de sentimiento cuando le regañe por estar distraída –

–Yo… –

–Tú cara y tú tartamudeo me hacen saber que lo que dijiste no fue muy sutil – dijo mirándole con desaprobación –conociendo tú bendita falta de tacto –

– ¡Hermione! –

–Harry no haz pensando que quizás ella malinterpreto las cosas, te vio besándote con Cho Chang, con tanto jaleo esa noche por lo de Voldemort quizás ella… –

–Podría ser – dijo bajando la mirada – pero ella fue muy dura sabes, jamás pensé que Ginny sería capaz de decir todas esas cosas hacía mí, fue como si todo lo que pensará de mí en realidad saliera de su boca –

–El que le siguas llamando Ginny tiene mucho que ver, querido James – dijo riendo un poco.

–Sabes que la amo y pesé a lo que pasó, la sigo amando igual no tengo porque negar lo que es verdad – empezó a caminar junto a la castaña –por eso motivo me ha costado hacerme a la idea que soy su maestro y ella mi alumna, con tu gran apoyo solo haces que este proceso de adaptación sea más lento y doloroso –

– ¡Que cosas dices! – dijo nerviosa.

–Llego el Profeta – ambos miraban mientras caminaban el gran número de lechuzas entrar por el techo del gran comedor.

– ¡Tengo un hambre! – ambos entraban al comedor al mismo tiempo atrayendo las miradas de los alumnos de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

–Con eso de la triple transformación – de su bolsillo sacó una moneda, atrayendo la atención de los Gryffindor, apunto con su varita la moneda, está se convirtió en una semilla y luego en una bella flor rosada –tienes vuelto locos a los de séptimo – se la entrego ante el aplauso de sus alumnos y la mirada asombrada de los Ravenclaw.

– ¡Soberbio! – Dijo tomando la flor –pero la maestra de transformación soy yo – señalo con su varita una copa de jugo de calabaza de una chica de Ravenclaw, la atrajo hacia ella, dio otro toque de varita y está de convirtió en una flor igual a la de Harry, riendo un poco dio otro movimiento y la flor se convirtió en un enorme ramo de flores rosas reposando en un curioso florero.

Todo Ravenclaw aplaudió con fuerza al ver como su jefa de casa le entregaba aún riendo el florero al profesor de Defensa Mágica quien miraba atónito a la castaña, ante el grito de duelo por parte de los Gryffindor, Harry preparo su varita al igual que Hermione, ambos desaparecieron con un tronido de dedos sus regalos y se miraron desafiantes ante el grito de ovación por parte de todos los alumnos.

Continuará…


	4. Una visita desagradable

¡Gracias por leer!  
Ya falta muy poco para el final de la historia, entramos a la recta finalisima.  
Empieza la accion en Hogwarts **_(Algunos Hechizos son Inventados por mi, jejejeje_**)

* * *

_**Royal Chocolate**  
Capítulo 4_  
Una visita desagradable.

El ambiente en el gran Comedor era de vítores por parte de los Gryffindor que apoyaban a su jefe de casa y de los Ravenclaw apoyando a la maestra de Transformaciones, el duelo comenzó con un simple desmaius por parte de Hermione que Harry repelió magníficamente con un encantamiento escudo, los rayos comenzaron a volar por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts mientras ambos profesores batiéndose en un magnífico duelo destruían el suelo y avanzaban hacia la mesa de los profesores.

–Interesante – dijo la castaña riendo mientras un rayo rojo le daba a Harry en el brazo.

Dando un movimiento de varita algunos cubiertos provenientes de varias mesas se posaron encima de la cabeza de Hermione, dando un espectacular giro las transformó en flechas y se las lanzó a Harry sin remordimiento, el profesor de Defensa simplemente apunto con firmeza su varita hacia la flechas y estás se convirtieron en arena, dejándole la cabeza llena de un polvo blanco que ante un segundo movimiento por parte de Harry empezaba a arremolinarse haciendo salir despedido todo hacia varios puntos, volando los sombreros de los alumnos y destrozar las mesas mientras el remolino se movía hacia Hermione.

–Muy interesante – le respondió cuando vio a Hermione hacer círculos con su varita y apuntando hacia el remolino, que se convirtió en agua y se esparció por todo el suelo.

Ginny miraba sorprendida a sus amigos batirse en duelo, ¿aquello era un duelo amistoso? O realmente se estaban dando el uno contra el otro, mientras muchos alumnos se agachaban esquivando rayos provenientes de su maestros, Flitwick, el profesor de encantamientos estaba encima de la mesa de profesores animando a Hermione, Neville corría de un lado a otro intentando calmar a los asustadizos alumnos de primero, Hagrid miraba ceñudo a Flitwick y luego vitoreaba a Harry con firmeza.

–_Diffindo_ – grito Hermione con firmeza y como hizo con los círculos anteriormente trazo líneas imaginarias hacia Harry, inmediatamente la túnica del moreno se comenzaba a rasgar.

Madame Pompfrey negaba con la cabeza mientras la profesora Sinistra discutía acaloradamente con el profesor Slughorn, ambos se miraban desafiantes y con varita en mano. ¿Acaso Hogwarts se había vuelto loco?, 

Ginny con las mejillas totalmente encendidas y suponiendo que no era la única observaba a un Harry semivestido (solo llevaba unos shorts de ropa interior) agacharse para esquivar unas jarras de jugo de calabaza que Hermione le lanzó y luego responderle con un rayo anaranjado que ella esquivo de un salto. En la mesa de profesores nada había cambiado, Sinistra amenazaba a Slughorn por el cuello mientras Poppy y Trelawney los separaban, Hagrid tenía al profesor Flitwick levantado con una mano mientras Neville suplicaba que lo bajará.

–¡¡Basta!! – un grito lleno de furia se escucho desde la entrada del gran comedor, todos los alumnos se callaron de inmediato y miraron asustados a quien gritaba.

A paso firme y decidido Mcgonagall con la varita enfundaba caminaba hacia una Hermione con un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su mejilla, Ginny observo como Harry bajaba la varita y aún no se percataba de que estaba tan solo en ropa interior, ese tiempo lejos de él le había sentado muy bien desde su punto de vista, tenía un abdomen bien trabajado al igual que su brazos.

–No sabia que las clases se daban ahora en la hora del almuerzo – miro con reprobación a Hermione –profesora Granger… ¡Señor Potter!, Por Merlín póngase algo – desvió la mirada un poco.

– ¡Ah lo siento! – adquirió un tono rojizo que si alguien ponía un tomate a su lado no encontrarían ninguna diferencia, dando un movimiento de varita se vistió.

– ¡A sus salas comunes! – la voz de Mcgonagall daba realmente un terrible miedo, nadie digo nada y en silencio salieron a toda prisa del gran comedor.

–Perfecto – dijeron Harry y Hermione a unísono, pasaban a la directora y seguían a los alumnos con rapidez.

–Solo los alumnos queridos profesores – dijo con algo de sarcasmo –y ustedes también se quedan – grito hacia la mesa de profesores al ver como Hagrid y los demás intentaban salir por la puerta contigua a su mesa.

–Ella empezó profesora, me reto a un duelo y pues soy el maestro de Defensa Mágica no podía negar… – hablaba a prisa y con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

–Cállese señor Potter – dijo con una venita en la frente, Hermione miro a Harry y ambos ensancharon una cómplice sonrisa sin que Mcgonagall los viera – ¡Bonita gracia! –

* * *

El mes de septiembre había acabado con ninguna novedad para Ginny Weasley, a excepción del famoso duelo de profesores que todos los alumnos llamaron como "Duelo de Casas", su profesor de Defensa Mágica era cada vez más estricto pero no solo con ella, con todos los de Gryffindor y sus alumnos de clase, alguna veces Harry se comportaba muy amable con ella pero algunas veces la indiferencia en su voz, sus gestos y sus actitudes le dolían en el alma.

Supo además que con aquel magnífico duelo la relación de Harry y Hermione que según la castaña estaba distante por su causa, "No Ginny, no me importa distanciarme un poco de Harry, no merece tratarte así", le había dicho en una plática entre ellas antes del duelo, se había estrechado mucho más y ambos ahora eran inseparables y sumamente estrictos, muchos les llamaban los hermanos "Carrow" del lado bueno. Esa mañana de sábado llegaría la primera visita a Hogsmade, su madre le había escrito una carta muy agradable sobre el tema de Harry e informándole que Ron se había separado de Hermione, se había ido a Francia y según su madre, la relación entre la más pequeña de los Delacour y Ron era la causa.

– ¡No es genial! –se escucho una vocecilla chillona y le sobresalto.

– ¡Luna!, pero que susto me haz pegado – dijo irritada – ¿Qué es tan genial? –

–Oh vamos Ginny con tanta presión en el colegio que nos dejen salir a Hogsmade todos los fines de semana del curso a partir de hoy, es genial – repitió alegre.

– ¿Cómo? –

–Nev me ha informado, confiando que no revelaría nada que eran las nuevas disposiciones de Mcgonagall – dijo riendo misteriosamente.

–Fascinante – dijo desganada mientras se sentaba en un carruaje con pesadez.

–Ah ya veo – dijo riendo con más misterio –veo que tus problemas con Snape junior aún persisten –

– ¿Snape Junior?, no estarás diciendo que… – le miro con asombro.

–Sí Ginny, el profesor Potter es Snape Junior, es un mote que se inventaron los Ravenclaw desde el duelo de las cosas, según se ahora todo el colegio lo llama así, es su nuevo mote, como el de la profesora Hermione que… – le indico se acercará –aunque es nuestra jefa de casa se ha ganado uno, le dicen Mine – ambas rieron, esto porque Mine era la similitud que le daba el colegio ha la castaña con Mcgonagall.

–No lo llames así – le dio un codazo molesta al recordar el mote de Harry –será muy estricto pero es el mejor maestro de Defensa que hemos tenido desde Lupin, incluso mejor que él – dijo con indignación.

–Así es como lo llama todo el colegio – dijo sobándose el codo adolorida –dicen que es la reencarnación de Snape, aunque Gilbert Saws un alumno de séptimo de Hufflepuff aseguro que Snape era un angelito a su lado –

– ¡Que esperabas que nos tratará con bombones, dulces y caramelos solo por ser sus amigos! – inflo los cachetes y estos se pusieron colorados.

– ¡Ah! – Dijo ella sonriente – ¿entonces ya vuelven a ser amigos? –

Odiaba una y mil veces que su mejor amiga fuera tan sincera y directa al decir las cosas, su boca se abría y cerraba intentando articular palabras pero no sabía que contestar y como si fuera una premonición, la voz de su adorado tormento la sobresalto, estaba regañando a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw por andarse besuqueando en público y les restaba 10 puntos por conducta indecorosa.

–Buenos días señoritas – saludo con cordialidad el moreno a las dos chicas, Luna miraba intensamente a Ginny mientras Harry subía al carruaje.

– ¿Algún problema profesor? – dijo Luna viendo como Ginny se sonrojaba hasta la locura y bajaba la cabeza

– ¡Oh no!, ninguno – su voz era más amable de lo normal –necesito ir a Hogsmade esta mañana a comprar unas cosas y tengo una cita con alguien, los carruajes están por salir y… –

–Pero claro que puede profesor, o debo decir Harry – dijo riendo con malicia.

–Gracias chicas – sonrió y se sentó junto a la rubia –Luna, veo que el tiempo te ha sentado bien, te ves muy bella con esas coletas y veo que ya no llevas tu collar de cebollas – le dijo coqueto, pero miro con atención a la chica frente a él, vestida en un sencillo conjunto de jeans y blusa invernal, Ginny se veía hermosa esa mañana.

– ¿Profesor sabe si el profesor Longbottom va a Hogsmade? –

–Ah claro, él es el coordinador de estas visitas de fin de semana, debe de estar al frente, en los carruajes del principio si no me equivoco –

–Gracias Snape… – se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendida, Harry le miraba alzando una ceja –Gracias profesor Potter – bajo a toda prisa del carruaje.

Ginny no sabía si morirse ahí mismo o simplemente bajarse e irse corriendo, no sabía si el destino jugaba calculadoramente con su vida personal que le ponía justo frente a ella a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y con la cual 

llevaba una relación pésima en esos momentos, su mente divagaba y sus ojos estaban puestos sobre el suelo del carruaje que se comenzaba a mover, escuchaba algunos murmullos pero seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, al fin levanto la mirada y observo a Harry leer con interés un libro.

– ¡Ah vaya pensé que nunca responderías! – Levanto la vista al sentir los ojos de Ginny –llevo cinco minutos intentando decirle que… –

– ¿Le importa? – dijo mordaz.

–Bueno, bueno solo le iba a informar que tenía un bicho en su hombro, pero si no es importancia – comenzó a bajar la mirada.

– ¡Harry! – dijo ella de repente.

– ¿Sí? – dijo con curiosidad, no se molesto en hacerle ver que era un maestro como que cada que en clase ella le decía Harry lo hacía.

–Fui tan estúpida Harry, yo… – sus ojos estaban a punto de soltarse en llanto.

–No se preocupe señorita Weasley, realizar un hechizo escudo de ese nivel es muy complicado pero le salió muy bien, Gumart quedo inconsciente por no conjurar bien el _Desmaius _– le sonrió –pero su intento fue muy aceptable, no tiene porque decirse estúpida – dijo él haciéndose el desinteresado –"Vamos Ginevra, cambia el tema, cámbialo ya" –

–Profesor, solo quiero que sepa que todo aquello que dije fue solo de mis labios hacia fuera – las lágrimas al fin resbalaban por su mejilla –de aquí nada fue cierto – se llevo las manos al corazón y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza –Sólo estaba… yo solo estaba… –

– ¿Confundida? – dijo serio.

–Chang fue muy precisa en sus palabras esa noche, yo no sabía que te hechizo y te obligo a besarla, yo estaba adolorida y confundida y verte besándote con ella fue doloroso, lo más doloroso que eh pasado en mi vida, realmente creí que… – estaba decidida ha aclarar todo de una buena vez.

–_Muffliato _– dijo blandiendo su varita – me lastimaste mucho esa noche, me sentí el peor hombre del mundo sobre la tierra –

–Pero no lo eres – dijo con determinación –todos los días me eh lamentado haberte dicho eso, todos los días me eh sentido la peor mujer del mundo, ¡lo soy! – Dijo al instante – todos los días que eres indiferente conmigo y veo como coqueteas con alguien, me repudio a mi misma por haberte dañado de esa manera –

–Calla – estaba inclinado hacia ella y su voz sonaba con súplica –no sigas Gin, calla por favor – se acercaba con determinación hacia ella.

–Yo… – dijo al sentir la mano de Harry en su mejilla, sentía un calor inmenso por todo el cuerpo al sentir su contacto.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte ya _**Pumpki**_ – dijo con ternura –hemos llegado a Hogsmade – se separo de pronto –nos veremos en el castillo o quizás antes si la situación así lo requiere… – le guiño un ojo y bajo con rapidez del carruaje, desapareció dejando a Ginny colorada y con la boca abierta en su totalidad.

El la había perdonado, él la había llamado "Pumpki" y eso para ella era el mejor regalo que podía recibir de Harry Potter después de lo ocurrido, solo él se permitía llamarla así pues era su mote secreto que él le había puesto en referencia de la palabra "Pumpking" a burla de un comentario de Malfoy cuando la llamo calabacita debido a un embrujo de Lupin. Aún en shock decidió que el primer lugar al que iría sería "Cabeza de Puerco" a visitar al viejo Aberforth, hermano de Albus Dumbledore quien ahora era un gran amigo de la familia Weasley; respiró profundamente el frío aire de Hogsmade y se sobresalto al escuchar como Neville discutía acaloradamente con un mago de voz muy conocida justo delante de donde estaba, se escondió en unos arbustos y con cautela se acerco para observar.

– ¡Vamos Malfoy! – Dijo firme –no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada por acá, te recuerdo que sigues en la lista negra del Ministerio –

–Es interesante ver como los payasos se pueden vestir de túnica de profesor por estos días – dijo con sarna el rubio, cuya cara pálida ensanchaba una cínica sonrisa.

–Veo que hablar con la mierda es simplemente inútil – dijo furioso mientras levantaba la varita –así que haz venido a armar líos, mortífago disfrazado –

–No te puedo mentir sabes, eh venido a saldar viejas cuentas, Hogwarts le debe una buena a mis queridos colegas – dijo riendo descaradamente.

–Deja de decir estupideces, la mayoría de tus colegas están encerrados en Azkaban luego de lo de Hogwarts – su varita estaba firme.

– ¿Estupideces? – Reía con más descaro –estúpidos los tuyos Longbottom, una vez más creyeron que los Malfoy estaban arrepentidos – su varita también apuntaba a Neville.

– ¡Malditas ratas asquerosas! – Ginny jamás había visto a Neville tan encolerizado como esa mañana –Harry sabía que no eran de fiar y sugirió que les mandaran a Azkaban, desgraciado lava cerebros – se ponía en pose de duelo.

–Te imaginas el Caos que habrá por todo el mundo mágico cuando se enteren que un fiel seguidor de Lord Voldemort asesinó a un maestro de Hogwarts, un sábado de octubre en la aldea de Hogsmade –

–Conociendo tus métodos y sabiendo la escoria que eres, has decidido atacar justo cuando hay suficientes estudiantes en Hogsmade, claro, eres tan marica que te escudarás en uno de ellos como hiciste la última vez – fue rápido para repeler el hechizo de un encolerizado Malfoy, había comenzaba la batalla.

–Bastardo – le apuntaba con rabia.

–Eres muy lento para jactarte de ser un gran seguidor de tú señor de mierda – dijo Neville burlándose nuevamente.

–_Mortiferus _– un grito proveniente de su espalda hizo a Neville girarse sorprendido solo para recibir un rayo violeta directo al pecho proveniente de la varita de Malfoy y salir despedido a una velocidad impresionante hacia un muro a lo lejos que se agrieto al instante.

Un remolino de hojas comenzó a formarse detrás del rubio y lo atrapó lanzándolo varios metros atrás del muro donde se hallaba Neville, el rubio se limpió un hilillo de sangre de su boca y vio al remolino manipulado por la varita de Neville transformarse en un tornado de fuego sorprendente, con una única finalidad: Darle con todo.

–_Hydrocanon_ – apunto con firmeza su varita hacia el remolino mientras estaba en el suelo y este se desvaneció gracias a un potente chorro de agua que salió de la varita de Malfoy, el agua cayó y creo una curiosa línea hacia Neville.

Ginny miraba asombrada la complejidad con la que aquellos dos se daban, jamás había visto a Neville decir tantas palabras malsonantes y rabiar, tampoco pensó ver que tuviera grandes habilidades usando la varita. Vio a Draco sonriendo misteriosamente mientras la línea de agua formaba un círculo en los pies de un despistado Longbottom. Y todo pasó tan rápido, un rayo azul que daba chirridos extraños dio en el agua y de pronto Neville se quedo estático, con una sonrisa de terror en su rostro.

–Debo admitir que me sorprendiste – río con demencia al escuchar los ahogados gritos de Neville –eres bueno en un duelo, lástima que no uses lo que yo si tengo Longbottom, cerebro – agito su varita y varias cadenas aparecieron amarrando a un agonizante Neville.

–Llevas todas las de perder – dijo ahogando otro grito de dolor –no deben de tardar los refuerzos, en estos momentos todo Hogsmade debe de saber que estás aquí–

–Patético Longbottom – se río con descaro –es una lástima que hayas caído en mi _Amperius, _de no ser así sería una batalla agotadora – caminaba con firmeza hacia el moreno apuntándolo directo al pecho con la varita.

–Anda bastardo, acaba de una vez conmigo y lárgate de aquí, si para salvar a todos estos alumnos hay que morir, hazlo, termina de una vez – pensando en muchas cosas sobre su vida, como su recién comenzado y secreto noviazgo con una alumna de colegio "Luna", pensaba.

–Eres un gran héroe – se burlo y levanto la varita pasándola sobre su hombro apuntando al resignado Neville. –Avada Kedravra – un rayo verde salió con rumbo al pecho del profesor de Herbología.

–¡¡_Repelium_!! – se escucho un grito feroz mientras una chica de cabellos rojizos salía apuntando con firmeza su varita hacia Malfoy.

–Weasley – dijo con sorpresa y luego cambio su rostro a uno que asustaría a cualquiera – ¡Como te atreves! – estaba encolerizado.

–Como siempre tienes que recurrir a tus juegos sucios para poder ganar – dijo mirándolo con desafía, observo a Neville mirarle con sorpresa.

– ¡Lárgate Ginny! – Dijo Neville mientras caía de rodillas al suelo –ahora, es un orden –

–Vamos Weasley, hazle caso a tú patético profesor – se burló –Oh, espera un momento, acabo de recordar que eres la ex novia de Potter, ¿Por qué te dejo?, descubrió que eras una putilla barata Weasley – su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida y bajaba la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Cállate! – levanto la mirada furiosa y le apunto con la varita.

–Dime Ginny ahora con quien te acuestas, con Longbottom aquí presente, ¿Con quien? – Se burlo más –todo Slytherin sabia de tus visitas nocturnas a las mazmorras buscando a Nott –

– ¡Cállate! – una traviesa lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

–Bueno dejemos de hablar, me parece que sería más dramático matar a una alumna que a un profesor – le apunto con firmeza – ¿no es así Neville? – un rayo rojo salió de su varita y le dio de lleno en el rostro de un histérico Neville.

– _Anatonbum _– se escucho un grito feroz mientras un rayo violeta paso por encima de la cabeza de Ginny y le dio de directo a Malfoy en el pecho.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?, hiciste algo Weasley, fallo – se burlo, aunque miraba como Ginny buscaba hacia todos lados, quizás…

–No, no fallo Malfoy – se escucho la voz de un chico de cabellos negros que caminaba tranquilo hacia el rubio, la cara de Draco cambio de pronto y un ligero brillo de triunfo apareció en su rostro –y por el contrario, yo diría que 

ha dado justo en el blanco – agito su varita de arriba abajo y Malfoy soltó un grito desgarrador.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo adolorido, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer poco a poco mientras los músculos de sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a estirarse de más provocando calambres dolorosos.

–Dolor puro – le dijo y dando otro movimiento de arriba abajo, el rubio se comenzó a revolcar en el suelo dando enormes chirridos de dolor.

– ¡Harry! – dijo Ginny sorprendida, el moreno bajo su varita y dejo de apuntarle a Malfoy quien se quedo inconsciente por el dolor.

–Veo que al fin ha podido realizar el hechizo Repelium a la perfección señorita Weasley – dijo mirándole con orgullo –ahora la demostración ha acabado y más vale que vaya a los carruajes y avise a los demás alumnos – apuntó a Neville con la varita y este se levanto al instante gritando Ginny.

Lo que sucedió después de eso fue tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Malfoy se había desaparecido y aparecido a lado de Ginny, la tomo por el cuello y arrojó la varita de la pelirroja lejos, le apuntaba con firmeza al cuello mientras miraba a Harry con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

–Descuidado Potter, muy descuidado – dijo riendo –ahora tengo a tú amada aquí, con mi varita en su cuello y estoy dispuesto a matarla –

– ¡Atrévete Bastardo! – Harry Potter estaba realmente encolerizado, Neville intentaba buscar una solución, muchos estudiantes ya estaban aglomerados a su alrededor.

–Me atreveré – dijo con cinismo –pero primero, para hacerla de emoción eh decidido invitar a unos viejos amigos, están ansiosos por entrar en la batalla sabes, lo desean con toda su alma – se burlo exageradamente mientras dando un chasquido de dedos el soleado cielo de Hogsmade comenzó a oscurecerse.

–Harry esto está fuera de control, son dementores – dijo sorprendido al ver como una numerosa masa negra se aproximaba a la aldea.

Harry miraba de un lado a otro procurando analizar la situación con rapidez, Ginny estaba aún sujeta a Malfoy mientras este sonreía macabramente, por el otro dementores arremeterían contra los alumnos en cualquier instante, cuando Dumbledore le dijo que la guerra no había acabado y que debía estar en Hogwarts como maestro para proteger a los alumnos tal y como él lo hubiera hecho, jamás pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control tanto como en esos momentos.

–Lo tengo Nev – dijo sonriendo misteriosamente para desaparecer, Malfoy miro de un lado a otro y decidió poner fin al asunto.

–_Avada_… – el rubio pronunciaba el hechizo.

–_Teletransportum _– una especie de onda salió hacia un sorprendido Malfoy y desapareció dejando caer a Ginny hacia delante, Ginny estaba libre.

–Harry – dijo sorprendido Neville.

–Tenemos menos de diez minutos antes de que Malfoy pueda volver a pisar Hogsmade, aunque mi hechizo fue muy rápido temo que menos – dijo apresuradamente –toma a todos los alumnos que puedas mientras… –

Un gran explosión se escucho por todo Hogsmade y varios magos vestidos totalmente de negro y con máscaras aparecieron disparando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra contra el desprevenido grupo de alumnos arremolinados en torno a sus profesores.

–Protege a los alumnos Neville – grito con fuerza mientras un ciervo plateado salía de su varita, dando un galope impresionante salió a toda prisa de Hogsmade.

– ¡Harry! – grito Ginny al ver como Harry salía disparado hacia una vieja casa al final de la calle, corrió hacia él, Malfoy estaba de vuelta mirando con una sonrisa alegre como los mortífagos arremetían contra los alumnos.

–Ginny, huye – dijo escupiendo una bocanada de sangre –huye a Hogwarts mientras yo me encargo de este asunto, pon a salvo tu cuello –

–No puedo irme – le dijo con firmeza –no puedo dejarte esto a ti solo, además Neville no podrá contra todos los mortífagos él solo –

–_Atmos Patronus_ – grito apuntando con su varita hacia el cielo, de inmediato una especie de barrera plateada detuvo el paso de los desesperados dementores que de inmediato buscaban una entrada, fallando en el intento.

–Debo decir que no pensé que tuvieras hechizos tan interesantes – miro como Ginny comenzaba a correr hacia Neville –ahora un regalo de mi amo – dando un espectacular giro de su boca salió una bola de fuego que se transformo en una enorme serpiente, Harry la había visto en la batalla de Dumbledore contra Voldemort en el Ministerio.

Los mortífagos y alumnos detuvieron su batalla mientras contemplaban asombrados a la enorme serpiente de fuego dirigirse hacia Harry Potter, Ginny grito de terror mientras Neville corría hacia Harry para ayudarle.

–Me sorprendes – dijo en voz alta llamando la atención –pero yo también se jugar como tú amo – Harry estiro su mano y una enorme mano azul se alzo hacia la serpiente, la tomo por el cuello mientras la zarandeaba con violencia y finalmente la azotaba contra el suelo provocando una gran explosión.

– ¡Insolente! – dijo furioso mientras daba otro chasquido de dedos, los árboles comenzaron a moverse y bestias enormes y negras comenzaron a salir de ellos.

–Acromántulas – dijo sorprendido mientras veía como aquellas arañas gigantes se arremolinaban y atacaban a los alumnos –No te parece suficiente –

Ambos se miraban con odio, se escuchaban los gritos de horror por parte de los alumnos que huían hacia Cabeza de Puerco intentando protegerse de los mortífagos y Acromántulas, la barrera de Harry para los dementores parecía flaquear, Aberforth ayudaba a cuantos podía a regresar al colegio por el antiguo pasadizo que llevaba hasta la sala de Menesteres.

Vio a Hermione aparecer con su varita enfundada y comenzar a arremeter en contra de los mortífagos al igual que la mayor parte del profesorado de Hogwarts, Hagrid había llegado con su ballesta y comenzaba a matar a las Acromántulas con sus flechas, de vez en cuando golpeaba a los mortífagos con sus brazos haciéndolos caer inconscientes, pudo ver a Mcgonagall cuya cara estaba más pálida que la cera aparecer junto a varios miembros de la orden de Fénix y del Ministerio de Magia.

–Esta batalla ya se había librado Malfoy, Voldemort ya se llevó las suficientes vidas con él para que vengas a seguir tú con ese trabajo –

–No tengo ninguna duda que ya debieron de haber caído muchos estudiantes, además los dementores están por averiguar como traspasar tú estúpida barrera y en cuanto lo hagan irán directo a Hogwarts – miro directamente ha Harry –pero por lo pronto me conformo pues tengo al invitado especial de la fiesta justo frente a mis narices –

Ambos se convirtieron en espectros y comenzaron a pelear por los aires, el aura plateada de Harry daba vueltas por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes mientras el aura negra de Malfoy le seguía de cerca. Mcgonagall miraba aturdida a su maestro de Defensa Mágica pelear por los aires contra Draco Malfoy, todo estaba fuera de control, sus maestros estaban salvaguardando lo más que podían las vidas de los alumnos que aún eran muchos, los del Ministerio intentaban arrasar con las Acromántulas, lo más sorprendente era ver a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo darle una fiera batalla a los sorprendidos mortífagos quien en vez de atacar esquivaban los curiosos hechizos de los de Hogwarts.

–Profesora Mcgonagall – Hermione se acercaba hasta la directora quien acababa de darle a un grupo de mortífagos que atacaban sin piedad a una alumna de quinto –el hechizo de atmosférico de Harry esta a punto de deshacerse, Flitwick ha avisado que ya comenzó el ataque en Hogwarts, magos del Ministerio intentan llegar hasta allá para evitar más tragedias – hacia un encantamiento escudo y evitaba un rayo rojizo que iba directo a su pecho.

–Lo sé Hermione, lo sé – dijo acalorada –hago lo que puedo, lo primero es proteger a los alumnos, ya deben de estar llegando más miembros de la Orden del Fénix – transformaba tres piedras en afilados cuchillos gigantes que fueron y le dieron a tres Acromántulas que tomaban camino hacia Cabeza de Puerco.

Un ruido ensordecedor hizo a todos girarse a donde el ruido provenía, Malfoy estaba debatiendo a Harry ahora en tierra y rayos verde y rojo se conectaron entre sí haciendo una enorme esfera que al tocar el suelo lo desquebrajo y lanzo a cuanto estuviera cerca de la explosión. Mcgonagall miraba a Harry con el rostro ensangrentado y sosteniéndose un brazo con determinación una vez que el humo se despejo del lugar, Malfoy estaba en iguales condiciones.

–_Amperius_ – nuevamente los rayos azulados y dando extraños chirridos tomaron camino hacia Harry, Ginny recordaba lo que había pasado con Neville y temía todo acabará.

–_RockWall _– Harry aún sosteniéndose el brazo apunto hacia los rayos que se dirigían hacia él y una enorme barrera de roca los bloqueó haciéndolos desaparecer al instante, Malfoy gritaba furioso y apunto nuevamente la varita a un desprevenido Harry, justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final un caballo plateado lo derribo con fuerza.

– ¡Harry! – corría hacia el moreno que ahora yacía en el suelo, la batalla estaba siendo larga y complicada y Harry estaba con un brazo inservible.

–_Mortiferus_ – un rayo violeta le dio en la cabeza a la pelirroja quien salió disparada hacia el enorme muro de roca creado por Harry, el choque fue tan poderoso que la pared se agrieto y comenzaba a caer hacia una inconsciente Ginny.

– ¡Ginny! – Apunto la varita hacia el muro que caía hacia Ginny –_Bombarda Máxima_ – grito a todo pulmón.

– ¡Harry! – Hermione corría a toda prisa hacia el moreno y apuntaba su varita para auxiliar a Ginny, se detuvo en seco al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Harry Potter.

–_Reflejium Amore_ – pronunció Harry con firmeza, Mcgonagall quien llegaba hasta ellos miro histérica como un aura rosada salía hacia la pelirroja, sabia lo que pasaría y jamás imagino que Harry usaría algo como eso…

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno pues ya este vendría siendo parte del final de la historia, aun falta un cap mas.

Para los que se preguntaba sobre el duelo del cap 4 entre Hermione y Harry, fue un duelo de demostracion, ambos se pusieron nostalgicos y quisieron divertirse un poco, eh ahi el porque de sus infantiles reacciones con Mcgonagall.

Agradezco a quienes leen, es el primer fic de Harry que hago y estoy emocionado porque hay gente a quien le gusta mi historia.

Gracias.

y Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

Ed

* * *

**Cap Anterior:**

–_Reflejium Amore_ – pronunció Harry con firmeza, Mcgonagall quien llegaba hasta ellos miro histérica como un aura rosada salía hacia la pelirroja, sabia lo que pasaría y jamás imagino que Harry usaría algo como eso…

**Royal Chocolate**  
_Capítulo 5_

Mcgonagall miro cono Ginny aparecía en el lugar que Potter ocupaba y el moreno recibía el impacto de aquella explosión, Harry salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante hasta donde estaba Hermione, quien con determinación puso el cuerpo firme para detener el trayecto de su amigo.

–Veo que mi marioneta no ha podido completar la misión – se escucho una voz tétrica detrás de Malfoy.

–Yo sabia que era imposible que Draco estuviera detrás de esto – recalco Hermione.

–Pero si es la sangre sucia que enseño a mi hijo a ser bueno – escupió un hombre rubio detrás de Malfoy quien se llevo las manos a la cabeza y chillaba de dolor.

–Has usado a tú propio hijo – dijo apuntando su varita a Lucius.

–No te importa asquerosa sangre sucia – grito irritado y un rayo azulado lo hizo salir despedido hacia un grupo de mortífagos que miraban asombrados el campo de batalla.

– ¡No vuelvas a insultarla! – se escucho un feroz grito –no lo permitiré – Draco Malfoy estaba parado justo a lado de la castaña y un semiconsciente Harry Potter, Ginny estaba mirando sorprendida a Harry mientras Mcgonagall no despegaba la mirada de Harry.

–Pues morirás junto a tu adorada sangre sucia – furioso, Lucius levanto su varita y con un feroz grito lanzo un fogonazo verde hacia la castaña.

–_Repelium_ – Ginny había al fin reaccionado y miraba rabiosa a Lucius.

–Me tienen harto todo este grupo de mocosos con esos hechizos – apunto a Ginny y esta cayo al suelo, lo más sorprendente fue que Harry Potter era quien se estaba moviendo bruscamente mientras chillaba del dolor, Mcgonagall soltó un ahogado grito, Malfoy se debatía a duelo con dos mortífagos mientras Hermione intentaba proteger a un grupo de alumnos de las Acromántulas.

–Basta Lucius – Mcgonagall derribaba al mortífago con el que luchaba e intentaba proteger a Harry.

–Ah es verdad, bonito hechizo Potter, no pensé que fueras tan cursi, salvar a tú amada reflejando todo su dolor – se burlo mientras aumentaba la intensidad de su Crucio y Harry se movía con más violencia.

– ¡Basta! – el grito de Mcgonagall fue apagado por una maldición que le dio en el pecho y la dejo inconsciente.

–No eres el único que sabe usar hechizos antiguos Potter – miraba como Harry jadeaba e intentaba ponerse de pie, Hermione se encontraba apoyando a Malfoy contra los mortífagos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con Lucius.

–Déjalo en paz – Ginny había comenzado a llorar con intensidad mientras Lucius Malfoy se burlaba con más cinismo

–_Opac Opacus_ – apunto a Ginny y ante el grito de horror de Harry el aura rosada salió de la pelirroja y se esfumo en al aire –Los hechizos antiguos son mi fuerte, no eres el único inteligente aquí, Un ser opaco no refleja nada y si la física lo explica así entonces… – agitando su varita algunas rocas se levantaron por encima de su cabeza y se convirtieron en flechas.

– ¡Gin No! – Hermione miraba las flechas del padre de Draco salir despedidas hacia la pelirroja, ella se encontraba desarmada y con un tobillo destrozado, Draco aún se batía a duelo y le protegía, Mcgonagall estaba inconsciente, era muy tarde.

Lo que paso a continuación fue tan rápido que Lucius solo un grito de cólera, Harry Potter había usado su espalda como escudo y las flechas le habían dado, encolerizado Lucius apunto de nuevo su varita hasta Ginny quien no podía hablar, Harry estaba mirándole con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

–Malditos, malditos – gritaba furioso al ver como las Acromántulas huían al bosque despavoridas, los dementores resignados desaparecían y los mortífagos comenzaban a huir.

–No te… no te irás im… impune – Harry haciendo un brutal esfuerzo se giro y apunto su varita hacia Lucius –_Expelliarmus_ – la varita del rubio salió volando por lo aires al tiempo que explotaba gracias a un hechizo de un agotado Draco Malfoy.

– ¡No!, mi varita – miro con rabia a su hijo, que se desplomaba al momento que Hermione le auxiliaba.

–Prometí a Dumbledore no usar nunca algo así – escupió un poco de sangre, Mcgonagall gritaba desesperada algo inentendible y miraba a Potter con desaprobación –pero ya haz hecho mucho, _Avada Kedravra_ – un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Harry y dejo estático a Lucius, quien borro su sonrisa y cayo al suelo sin vida.

– ¡Señor Potter! – Mcgonagall miraba a Harry tambalearse mientras Ginny histérica intentaba sostenerla.

–Eres muy hermosa Gin, muy hermosa – sin decir nada más se desplomo en el suelo mientras Ginny atónita se hacia para atrás en shock y Hermione gritaba con horror.

-o-o-

**Diario el Profeta.**  
Harry Potter encontrado.

A todos mis queridos lectores quiero agradecerles todas su cartas de apoyo y pistas que recibí sobre el caso Potter, me es grato informar que Harry Potter ya por fin fue visto y nada más ni menos que como profesor de Defensa Mágica en el Colegio Hogwarts, es agradable para mí comentar que cuando recibí un carta de él; en la que, personalmente me agradecía haber estado al pendiente de su ubicación y seguridad y además me informaba con lujo de detalle que si no se había dejado ver era porque estaba llevando un curso de preparación para impartir clases en Hogwarts, toda tensión en el Ministerio y en este diario desapareció.

En mi opinión, su tacto al escribir y su manera de ser siguen siendo modestas, sencillas y honestas, algo único y muy apreciable del gran Harry Potter, personaje al cual tuve la fortuna de conocer y entablar una relación de amistad muy apreciable mientras estuvimos en el colegio de Hogwarts jugando para Gryffindor en el equipo de quidditch; entre mis demás opiniones personales, como maestro, Harry Potter no deja nada que desear, pertenecí al legendario Ejército de Dumbledore y sus enseñanzas fueron mejores que las de mi "adorada" maestra Dolores Umbrigde, la cual debe de estar pasando unas lindas y permanentes vacaciones de verano en la prisión de Azkaban.

Me despido aclarando que mi aparición diaria en el Diario da por terminada, sí, lo sé, ya me han ofrecido seguir escribiendo artículos diarios, pero por lo pronto como cada Domingo me tendrán con informes acerca del mundo mágico gracias a mi colaboración con el Ministerio de Magia.

Por cierto es una pena lo sucedido en Hogwarts el día de ayer, no me explaye ni tampoco mencione nada sobre el tema debido a que mi "querida colega" Rita Skeeter acaparó la nota, como digo de cariño, "maldita bruja".

Feliz domingo

Katie Bell  
Redacción Dominical y Colaboración con el Ministerio.

**Diario el Profeta.**  
Desastre en el Colegio Hogwarts.

Tal parece mis queridos amigos que la paz no podía durar por mucho tiempo y como si Hogwarts fuera un imán hacia los problemas, el día de ayer la violencia y la maldad hicieron de las suyas una vez más cuando el cuerpo de profesorado del colegio así como los alumnos de 6to y 7to curso fueron atacados por un grupo de mortífagos y "amigos de Voldemort" comandados en un principio por el "siempre guapo" Draco Malfoy quien sorprendió a todos cambiando de bando, revelando su noviazgo con la profesora Hermione Granger y descubriendo al verdadero causante de tanto lío: su padre, el viejo Lucius Malfoy quien murió asesinado esa misma tarde, ¿por quien creen?, pues por el profesor de Defensa Mágica quien demostrando porque tiene el cargo de profesor lo fulmino con la maldición asesina, ¿ y saben de quien hablo?, pues hablo de Harry James Potter, el héroe misteriosamente desaparecido y asombrosamente reaparecido; ¿venganza?, ¿desquite personal?, ¿ajuste de cuentas?, muchas preguntas quedan al aire con la muerte de Malfoy padre, Malfoy fue un rival declarado de Sirius Black, padrino del joven Potter, pero no creo polémica queridos míos, no, no, no es mi estilo. Lo cierto es que por una cosa o por la otra, el bien nuevamente triunfó sobre el mal y sin víctimas mortales que lamentar al menos para el bando Potteriano, Hogwarts triunfó.

Mortífagos, Dementores y Acromántulas hicieron de las suyas ayer en Hogsmade, pueblo concurrido por los alumnos de Hogwarts alguna veces los fines de semana, Minerva Mcgonagall aún con cortes en las mejillas y en estado fatal declaro: "Es una atrocidad, una muestra horrorosa de violencia la que se vio esta tarde en la aldea de Hogsmade, agradezco al profesor Potter por haber adiestrado maravillosamente a los alumnos que se encontraban hoy peleando contra el enemigo, solo fueron pocos los que tuvieron heridas que lamentar y muchos los que tienen una gran historia que contar", cuando le cuestione sobre si la escuela seguiría impartiendo clases "pero por supuesto señorita Skeeter, esto solo fue un acto que dudo vuelva a pasar y si volviese a ocurrir el Ministerio ya ha puesto toda la seguridad posible en el colegio para evitar actos semejantes al ocurrido esta tarde, ahora si me permite tengo a mi profesor de Defensa Mágica gravemente herido y siendo trasladado a San Mungo", así se retiro Minerva Mcgonagall del lugar.

Hogwarts demostró una vez más ser un colegio de magos preparados y capaces de afrontar cosas como esta. Por cierto, por ahí escuche que el profesor Potter uso un hechizo de amor muy antiguo y peligroso el cual sin mi memoria no me falla y dudo lo haga (risas) consiste en reflejar todo el dolor y todas las heridas del ser que amas hacia a ti, logrando poner a salvo y dejando fuera de peligro a aquella persona que tanto amas, ¿quien fue la afortunada?, ¿fue acaso la profesora Hermione Granger?, ¿fue quizás la alumna Ginevra Weasley?, ambas mujeres se encontraban al igual que Potter dando batalla en contra de Malfoy padre; cabe destacar que ya alguna vez Granger anduvo tras Potter en el Torneo de los Tres magos, así que es posible que la historia de amor de hace cuatro años vuelva a repetirse, aún sabiendo que el bombón de Draco cayo redondo a los encantos de Granger; yo me inclinó por Weasley, algunos allegados a los profesores recientes de Hogwarts comentaron que en su sexto año, es decir, hace dos años, "Ginny" acaparaba los pensamientos del capitán de quidditch en ese entonces, ¿de quien hablo?, Hm ¿han puesto atención a mi relato?, ¿no creen que una novela de amor sobre "El profesor Potter y sus mujeres" sería la nota ganadora de un buen premio?, en fin, quien haya sido la afortunada vaya que debe sentirse orgullosa, un acto tan noble y tan valiente no es visto últimamente entre los magos, "el romanticismo ha muerto mis queridas brujas", por eso yo Rita Skeeter con este acto realizado por Potter eh de admitir que me sonrojaría al tenerlo frente a mí.

Un beso, un Feliz Domingo y mis más sinceros saludos al "caballero" Harry Potter.

Hasta pronto.  
Rita Skeeter.

Cerro el profeta al escuchar unos golpecillos en su puerta, con un simple "pase", vio entrar a cuatro siluetas con cara larga y preocupada, ella era una medimago con gran prestigio, cuando por la noche llego el paciente a quien atendía ahora casi se cae el suelo por el estado tan deplorable en que llego y más siendo una figura pública como Harry Potter.

–Buenos días a todos – dijo cortés mientras se levantaba e inclinaba respetuosamente la cabeza –Katherine Howl –

–Mucho gusto señorita Howl – un mago moreno y vestido impecablemente saludo primero –Kingsley, Ministro de Magia – junto él venía la mujer que le amenazo si no salvaba a Potter: Minerva Mcgonagall, una señora pelirroja acompañada de un joven igual pelirrojo de cabello largo.

–A mí ya me conoce – dijo Mcgonagall fría –ellos son Molly y Bill Weasley y están aquí porque… –

–Pasemos al punto – dijo cortando a la mujer –hablemos sobre Harry Potter – chasqueo los dedos y la oficina se convirtió en una cómoda sala.

–Escuchamos – Mcgonagall nuevamente miro con desplante airado a la mujer y se sentó junto a Kingsley.

–Toda la noche tuve en intervención al señor Potter, mi grupo de medimagos trabajo incansablemente para intentar salvar a Harry Potter… –

– ¡Como que intentar salvar! – Molly se puso de pie al igual que Mcgonagall y señalo a la mujer.

–No puedo dar un diagnóstico si me interrumpen – dijo irritada –desafortunadamente el estado de Harry es muy grave, recibir de lleno y de frente una explosión es para locos, las heridas en su espalda le hicieron perder mucha sangre y estar sometido a una maldición cruciatus tanto tiempo, no Minerva, seremos muy amigas pero por parte de San Mungo no hay nada más que hacer por él – se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse nerviosa ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

–Me estas diciendo que… –

–Potter fue un insensato al jugar con magia desconocida, Reflejium Amore es un conjuro hermoso y romántico, pero fatal… –

–No entiendo y más vale que te expliques Kath, mas vale que lo hagas – Molly miro como Mcgonagall se paraba furiosa y arremetía contra la medimago siendo detenida por Kingsley.

–Bien – se sobo las sienes –Este hechizo como sabemos fue inventado por Romeo para proteger a Julieta, un hechizo antiguo que fue prohibido por el Ministerio debido a lo tenebroso que resultaba ser, de dulce y chocolate no tiene nada, es un hechizo mortal, de doble filo… –

–Señorita Howl, Katherine – pidió Kingsley amablemente –podría por favor explicarse con más claridad –

–Para Romeo, Julieta lo fue todo en su vida, murió por ella y ella por él, eso dice la historia, para poder realizarlo se debe amar con tanta intensidad para que funcione, ambas partes deben estar equilibradas en cuanto al amor, es un contrato vinculante disfrazado – suspiro –Veo que sigo sin explicarme,lo pondre de esta manera: un sacrificio de amor prevalece solo si ambas partes son amor puro y verdadero, un amor sincero que lo justifique todo, si no es así, quien lo realiza paga el costo de una maldición, la maldición roba el alma del cuerpo del amante y la hace vagar por toda la eternidad viendo como aquella a quien amo se consume lentamente hasta morir… – un portazo se escucho en la habitación, cuando todos se dieron cuenta Mcgonagall ya no estaba con ellos.

–Debo irme – dijo Kingsley aún preocupado –debo averiguar unas cosas sobre el ataque de Hogwarts, vienes Bill –

–Claro – dijo el pelirrojo quien meditaba profundamente las palabras de la mujer.

–Puedo hablar un segundo a solas con usted señora Weasley – Katherine miro profundamente a una desolada Molly Weasley.

–Y bien – dijo resoplando y cuando Bill salió con el Ministro de la habitación.

–Por ética profesional debo mostrarle este recuerdo a los involucrados, se que la señorita que aparece en el es su hija menor, se lo mostraría a ella pero se que esta conmocionada por lo sucedido y que mejor que su madre vea lo que paso –

–Sabe que hay en él – dijo intrigada al ver el pensadero.

–No he siquiera echado un vistazo, es otro de las funciones de ese dichoso hechizo, el recuerdo más doloroso del amante, será mejor que eche un vistazo – le sonrió y se salió del lugar.

-o-o-

Su mano apretaba con fuerza la de la persona que estaba recostada frente a ella, estaba ahí inmóvil y aún sonriendo, Harry le había salvado la vida y le había dado la prueba más real de que sus sentimientos hacia ella era tan sinceros que se lamentaba haber caído en una idiotez. Odiaba el escuchar los leves latidos del corazón del moreno gracias a ese aparato muggle que le habían conectado según la medimago que le atendía era el mejor aparato para saber el estado de un paciente. Se sentía confundida, confundida en el sentido de que, ¿como un hombre es capaz se seguir amándote tanto después de haberlo herido de la peor manera?, ella había sido injusta, hiriente y una insolente que no dejo que su hombre tan increíble que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte se explicará, lo mando al demonio con todo y maletas hechas y aún así aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas la amaba con locura, una vez más se sentía la peor mujer del mundo, ¿como puede haber dudado de él?

–Señorita Weasley – una firme voz se escucho desde la entrada de la habitación.

–Profesora Mcgonagall – asustada soltó la mano de Harry y se paro de golpe.

–Necesito hablar unos momentos con usted –

–Pero – tomo nuevamente la mano de Harry.

–El señor Potter estará bien si lo dejamos tranquilo unos minutos – su voz sonó fría –Hermione Granger desea pasar a verlo, ella lo cuidará –

Al salir pudo ver a Hermione tomada de la mano de Draco mirarle con algo de resentimiento, se separo del rubio y entro con rapidez a la habitación de Harry, su cabello estaba más revuelto que normalmente y aunque estaba herida había logrado curarse algunas heridas. Draco estaba mirándola con 

algo de curiosidad mientras seguía a Mcgonagall, así que aquello que se rumoraba era verdad, Hermione Granger se veía a escondidas con Draco Malfoy en las Mazmorras de Slytherin. Estuvieron caminando un buen tramo, pudo ver a su madre correr hacia ella e intentar hablarle, Mcgonagall con un simple gesto de su cabeza la hizo retroceder. Sentía las miradas de las sanadoras justo en su nuca, ¿era acaso una celebridad? escuchaba ha algunas cuchichear una que otra cosa y a otras simplemente soltar un silencioso grito de asombro.

–Se ha vuelto muy famosa señorita Weasley – le dijo mientras abría una habitación –o en términos simples, es usted la mujer más envidiada del mundo mágico –

–Pero yo no me lo merezco – bajo la mirada y entraba siguiendo a la mujer.

–Lo hecho, hecho está Weasley – dijo sonriente –debo admitir que no puedo sorprenderme de algo que ya es muy bien conocido por mí –

– ¿Usted conoce la historia de Harry y mía? –

–De cabo a rabo Ginny, debo decirle que tiene un carácter admirable, lo mejor será andarme con cuidado, no vaya a hacerla enfadar – dijo cambiando totalmente su semblante –fue muy dura con él, ¿lo recuerda? –

–Todos los días – una lágrima traviesa resbalo por su mejilla.

–Sin embargo – dijo fría y firme nuevamente –lo que sucedió está tarde me demuestra que Harry Potter tiene una capacidad de amar admirable, no dudo que de haber sido una Imperdonable como el Avada Kedravra hubiera hecho el mismo hechizo – una mueca de ira apareció en su rostro y continúo.

Mc: Dígame señorita Weasley, ¿Le queda alguna duda de si es solo una simple aventura para Harry?; cree usted que un patético huérfano daría su patética vida a cambio de la suya solo porque sí y lo aún más extraño, usted lo odiaba y lo aborrecía y él la salvo, ¿no es así?; ¿porqué habría de haberla salvado si solo era una mujer para pasar el rato?, si yo hubiera muerto ayer en Hogsmade me sentiría tan orgullosa que ese chico demostrará tal acto de amor, no me sentiría insultada, ni tampoco sería una pena para mí.

Ginny reconoció que jamás pensó escuchar a la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall siendo tan mordaz como lo estaba haciendo ese momento con ella, su tono de voz era intimidante; sus palabras eran por demás hirientes y después de todo, tenía razón en sentirse así, según su madre para ella Harry Potter era aquel hijo que no tuvo y quien se metería con él, no vérselas con Mcgonagall sería imposible y ahora que era profesor del colegio no dudaba que le sobreprotegiera de más, después de todo ella era una madre para el moreno.

–Era una alumna del colegio después de todo, ¿no? – repuso en el mismo tono, le molestaba que Mcgonagall estuviera ahí metiéndose en lo que no debía.

–Una alumna muy privilegiada por lo que veo – contesto serena –no haremos las ilusas ni tampoco las mártires en esta conversación, ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso? –

–Cuantas veces tengo que decir que me aborrezco a mí misma por todo lo que dije, **lo amo tanto** y yo fui tan estúpida – le miro rabiosa y le señalo – ¿era eso lo que quería escuchar?, ¿quería hacerme sentir una basura?, si es así, ¡lo logró! – comenzó a llorar.

–En efecto eso era lo que quería escuchar – un intenso brillo le ilumino la mirada.

– ¡Qué esta usted diciendo! – le miro indignada –es usted todo un ejemplo de normas y reglas y me está diciendo que disfruta viendo el sufrimiento ajeno –

– ¡Oh no!, para nada – corrió hasta ella y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que Ginny estaba confundida –eso es lo que quería escuchar pues le ha salvado la vida a Harry Potter –

– ¡Qué! – Se separó incrédula – ¿qué esta usted diciendo? –

–El hechizo que Harry realizó no esta sencillo como parece, un sacrificio por amor funciona solo si ambas partes son eso, "amor puro", usted ha dicho lo ama y que se aborrece por haberlo lastimado, eso para mí y no dudo que para el "Reflejium Amore" sea amor verdadero –

–Ósea que... –

–Lamento haber sido tan grosera y directa al empezar la conversación – bajo la mirada apenada –pero había que salvarle la vida a Potter, es un buen profesor – ambas mujeres sonrieron.

–Yo... – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

–Hablando de otras cosas – se afino la garganta –Sabe usted cual es la posición del señor Potter en el colegio así como las responsabilidades y obligaciones que como tal debe acatar –

–No entiendo – le miro confundida nuevamente.

–Potter seguirá siendo maestro de Hogwarts al salir de San Mungo – dijo más seria –y usted una alumna –

–Entiendo –

–No podrán estar juntos mientras usted este en el Colegio – le dijo firme –así que lo mejor será que esperen al final del curso –

–Pero él, él... – bajo la mirada.

–Usted y Harry tienen muchas cosas que dejar en claro antes de regresar al colegio – se ajusto su sombrero –solo recuerde que usando las palabras correctas el hechizo funciona a la perfección – le guiño el ojo.

– ¿Perdón? –

–Va, solo es el comentario de una vieja bruja que ya tiene los reflejos algo cansados y la mente llena de curiosas ideas – sonriendo comenzó a salir de la habitación –la veré en Hogwarts – desapareció.

La miro salir con rapidez de la habitación y al instante pudo ver una cabellera rojiza entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta y con una mirada triste camino hacia la joven pelirroja, era Molly Weasley, su madre, en sus manos traía un ejemplar del profeta muy bien protegido por ella, la vio caminar con más rapidez y sentarse justo donde Mcgonagall se había sentado inicialmente.

–Necesitamos hablar muy seriamente Ginny – dijo su madre con firmeza.

–Yo... –

– ¡No! – Le grito –No hay tiempo para hacerse las víctimas –

–Pero mamá...– acaso debía pasar por mi mismo todo el día.

–Fuiste muy dura y muy cruel con lo que le dijiste a Harry – dijo mordaz –jamás pensé que fueras capaz de usar esas palabras tan hirientes y menos con una persona como Harry –

–Me sentía confundida, lastimada – se intento justificar.

– ¿Permitiste que Harry se explicará y te quitara lo confundida? – dijo callándola, Ginny se quedo atónita, su madre estaba siendo muy mordaz con ella, incluso más que Mcgonagall.

–No – bajo la mirada.

–Levanta esa mirada Ginevra – le grito –mírame cuando te hablo, mírame a la cara –

–Yo fui una estúpida mamá – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –me eh lamentado días y noches por haber hecho lo que hice –

–Es lo menos que debías hacer después de eso – suspiro –en la casa me contaste las cosas a tú conveniencia Ginebra, ¿porqué me mentiste? – dijo decepcionada.

–Yo no quería preocuparte... –

– ¿Preocuparme? – Alzo una ceja –una buena tunda es lo que te hubieras ganado –

–Lo siento mamá – sus llantos se intensificaron –lo siento –

–Sabes Ginny – dio un suspiro ahogado –cuando Harry estuvo en la Madriguera cuando Bill y Fleur se casaron, tú padre y yo tuvimos una plática muy interesante con él – le sonrió y Ginny la miro atenta.

MW: Harry se acerco a tú padre y a mí, recuerdo claramente lo nervioso que estaba cuando pidió hablar a solas con nosotros, ahí él nos explico que te amaba con toda el alma y que para él tú eras la mujer de su vida, tú padre inmediatamente le sonrió y le dijo "lo sabia", después de eso, él estuvo un buen rato platicando con nosotros sobre una misión que tenía que hacer, nos explico que en cuanto todo acabará él te pediría reanudar la relación que terminaron en el sexto curso pues te amaba y deseaba hacerte feliz, porque él sabia que tú le correspondías.

–Yo... – dijo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

–Me prometió hacerte feliz hija, me prometió con su vida que te protegería – una lágrima rodo por su mejilla –y... y... – la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar.

– ¿Y? – sus ojos ya estaban hinchados.

–Y juró que si para tú felicidad él debía hacerse a un lado y dejarte ser feliz con otro – bajo la mirada –lo haría sin chistar –

–Yo... –

–Un amor así Ginny, crees que un amor como él que Harry tantas veces te profeso era solo una aventura para él – subió la mirada –Oh Ginny que equivocada estabas –

Sin decir más Ginny estallo en un llanto sonoro, Molly simplemente se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Ron las interrumpió.

Continuará…  
Próximo Capitulo, Gran Final.


	6. Chapter 6

Despues de reescribirlo varias veces, creo que al final eh decidido hacerlo justo y sencillo, habia muchos cabos sueltos que espero se aten aqui, espero que les guste, creanme que batalle mucho, tenia un capitulo final de 4, 000 palabras donde todavia habia un poco mas de accion, pero creo que ya fue suficiente con todo el jaleo en Hogwarts.

Mi idea principal era que les presento a continuacion en cuanto a las parejas, espero le guste.

Este fic esta dedicado a todos los que lo leyeron, pero especialmente a** jOr,** que gracias a su empeño, aki tiene su final... muchas gracias y espero no decepcionarte..

**Ed Wiz.**

* * *

**Royal Chocolate.  
Capítulo Final.**

No había querido moverse de ahí ni siquiera por un segundo, aunque su madre le sugería irse a descansar, la verdad era que no podía dejarlo tan solo e indefenso como se encontraba en esos momentos, aunque ya hubiera pasado una semana ella no dejaba de cuidarlo, no dejaba de usar sus manos para acariciarle el rostro con dulzura cada que la respiración del joven presagiaba un magnífico despertar fallando en su intento.

– ¿Te parece si ahora yo…? – se escuchó una voz en la entrada de la habitación, la pelirroja desvió su mirada del pasivo rostro de Harry y observó la puerta.

–No Hermione, ni mi madre ha podido hacerme mover de aquí – dijo con firmeza –y no creo que tú lo hagas –

–No estoy pidiendo que te marches, solo que vayas a casa y cuides un poco de ti – la castaña entro con cautela y se acerco hasta ella –solo ve, toma un baño y para cuando las diez de la noche lleguen estarás nuevamente cuidado a tu Harry –

– ¿Y si despierta? – dijo angustiada.

–No despertará – le sonrió –dejare de llamarme Hermione Granger si Harry despierta cuando su pelirroja favorita no esté – Ginny asintió con una leve mejoría en su pálido rostro y se despidió para salir por la entrada prometiendo volver.

Hermione observó a su amigo con detenimiento y su corazón se destrozó por completo al verlo así, había pasado ya una semana en la que el moreno no despertaba y bueno ella no estaba en su mejor momento emocional, Draco al final la había dejado y…

– ¿Puedo pasar? – se escucho una voz ronca en la entrada.

–Claro – dijo mirando a un hombre pelirrojo entrar con tranquilidad a la habitación.

–Después de un tiempo…, un largo tiempo… – una traicionera lágrima cayo por la mejilla de Ron, Hermione le miro con ternura –los tres estamos juntos nuevamente –

–El trío dorado – Hermione miro a Harry y luego a Ron, la nostalgia en su voz fue muy notable.

–Yo no puedo sentirme más orgulloso de él – señalo a Harry –creo que jamás podre hacerlo… –

–Ron… –

–Él…él ofreció su vida a cambio de salvar la de mi hermana, él le regaló su enorme corazón para protegerle y yo solo… yo solo… – ante la sorpresa de Hermione, Ron se dejo caer de rodillas.

– ¡Ronald! – la castaña lo abrazó y pudo sentir los temblores que el pelirrojo tenía debido al silencioso llanto que lo envolvía.

–Yo le dije que era un maldito bastardo, le dije que no permitiría que se vengara de mi hermana siendo profesor… yo… le dije que mientras yo me llamará Ronald Weasley jamás volvería a ser algo de él… –

–Yo… – Hermione no sabía aquello.

–Fue cuando nos separamos, yo me había enamorado perdidamente de Nicole Delacour, prima de Fleur – le contesto –Harry fue hasta París a reclamarme, me dijo que porque te había engañado y me recrimino ser tan vil… –

–Ron tú no… yo… fue un desvarió… hasta donde sé tú y yo quisimos darnos tiempo… Harry no sabía nada… –

–Harry era más perceptivo que tú, él sabía que me revolcaba con Nicole aún siendo tu novio, tú pasabas ahora mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, yo estaba solo…, Harry nos encontró… – Hermione le miro en shock –no sabes cuánto lo siento… –

–Nuestros problemas no deben de importar ahora – dijo con control Hermione –si me engañabas o no… –

–Fui un estúpido, engañar a la mejor mujer que he conocido nunca, yo… lo admito… te amo Hermione y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte lastimado – siguió sollozando –Harry fue a enfrentarme y discutimos muy fuerte, yo le dije muchas cosas y él solo me sonreía… –

–Creo que ese siempre has sido tú, ¿no? – Le reclamó –siempre has sido tú primero y luego los demás… –

-Él solo me pidió que me calmará y que cuando ambos nos tranquilizáramos arreglaríamos nuestras diferencias – le dijo sollozando –jamás conteste sus cartas, yo había dejado de ser su amigo –

–Ron ya cálmate – le pidió calma al ver como el pelirrojo miraba a su amigo con suma tristeza.

–Cansado de esa situación, Harry me dijo que si quería cerrar finalmente nuestro lazo de amistad nos viéramos el treinta y uno de julio en Hogsmade, sería la primera salida de los chicos y él aprovecharía aquel momento… – Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza –yo no fui y si yo hubiera ido quizás abría hecho algo… –

–El hubiera no existe Ron y admito que estoy enfurecida por saber que me engañabas, pero a fin de cuentas… – la castaña tomo aire y lo miró con decisión –Te amo –

–Pero, ¿Qué hay de Draco? – le pregunto de pronto.

–Paso lo mismo que contigo… despecho… Draco no podía manchar su imagen ahora que la prensa sabía de lo nuestro, me dejo…solo fue una aventura, ahora sale con Astoria Greengrass – repitió con tristeza –fue entonces que comprendí que… – fue callada por un beso, un corto beso que no tardo en profundizar.

Cuando Ginny Weasley hizo su aparición en San Mungo, Hermione y Ron dormían plácidamente en el sofá de la habitación de Harry, ambos estaban abrazados y la castaña descansaba cómodamente en el pecho del pelirrojo. No era de esperarse, ambos eran el uno para el otro y cuando supo que su hermano se separo de Herms, intuyó que aquello no duraría mucho, aun cuando los dos ya tuvieran una relación totalmente nueva.

–Gi…Gin…Ginny – el corazón de la pelirroja se detuvo de pronto, su mano comenzó a temblar con fuerza y su respiración se cortaba.

– ¿Harry? – con el corazón desbocado observó la cama del moreno y este tenía los ojos ya abiertos, su boca no se curvaba en una sonrisa pero Ginny reconocía aquella mirada, Harry estaba feliz, la pelirroja sin esperar más dejo caer al suelo el florero que cargaba entre sus manos y corrió hacia donde Harry se encontraba.

–Hola pelirroja – dijo Harry con dificultad con la vio acercarse –no llores Gin – miraba con los ojos de la pelirroja eran un mar de lágrimas.

–Como no voy a llorar – repitió con sollozos –si has despertado… –

–Es como si me hubiera ido de vacaciones, ¿no? – Le sonrió pero aquel comentario burlesco no hizo efecto –no podía irme, no podía irme sin decirte lo mucho que te extrañe pelirroja – Gin dejo de llorar, observó al moreno Profesor de Hogwarts y su corazón brinco de alegría.

–Yo lo siento… –

–Con el Harry que ha estado dormido se ha ido el pasado – le puso un dedo en sus labios, haciéndola callar –este Harry quiere vivir un nuevo presente –

–Pero… tú… yo… eres un profe… –

–Sabes que podría renunciar a mi trabajo por ti, podría dejar Londres para huir juntos, podría… – interrumpió a la pelirroja –cuando dormía pude sentir tus cuidados, tus palabras de amor, tus caricias, como tus lágrimas caían en mi rostro mientras decías que me amabas y que lamentabas haber dudado de mí –

–Te amo – la pelirroja tomó la mano de Harry, se la llevo a sus rosados labios y la besó con dulzura.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Ginny miro a Harry con escepticismo, el moreno le miraba con seriedad y su voz ya recuperada no mostraba ni un leve titubeo.

–Yo… –

–No puedo odiarte porque mi corazón te ama con locura, no puedo olvidarte porque mi mente juega con mi cordura mostrándole lo feliz que éramos los dos juntos, no puedo dejar de amarte porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sin ti Ginny, sin ti no soy absolutamente nada, dependo de ti…– le dijo aún con firmeza –por eso me atrevo a preguntarte, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –

–Sí Harry, acepto – esta vez no hubo más besos en la mano, no importo que Hermione y Ron los observaran, no importo que Minerva Mcgonagall hubiera entrado con un ramo de flores, no importo nada, ambos se fundieron en un beso, un beso anhelado y que de ser posible nunca acabaría.

* * *

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente cargando varios libros en sus manos, Harry la seguía mientras regañaba a algunos alumnos por aquí y luego a otros por allá, ambos profesores llegaron hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la sala de profesores y se miraron entre sí.

– ¿Sabes qué día es hoy James? – comento Hermione cuando entraron por la gárgola.

– ¿Viernes? – dijo con tranquilidad.

–Hoy es el último día de clases – Harry ensancho una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Y eso a que viene? – intento sonar desinteresado.

–Que Ginny Weasley ha dejado de ser una alumna de Hogwarts – esta vez, Harry no pudo ocultar su emoción y ante la mirada atónita de los profesores observo a una alumna de Gryffindor que ayudaba a Neville a dejar sus libros en el cubículo del profesor de Herbología.

–100 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo sonriente, los profesores comenzaron a replicar, pero era tarde la niña salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios –50 puntos menos para Slytherin y 50 menos para Hufflepuff – Slughorn le miro absorto, había sancionado a un pequeño joven que le entregaba un pergamino y una alumna de Hufflepuff miraba con horror a un sorprendido Neville.

–Oye basta – Hermione le apretó el hombro pero Harry se giro sobre sus talones y salió del despacho –20 puntos más para Gryffindor – se escuchó fuera de la sala de maestros y Hermione, Neville y Slughorn levantaron sus varitas encolerizados y corrieron detrás del moreno profesor que repartía y quitaba puntos a diestra y siniestra.

* * *

Caminaban tomados de la mano, la arena se colaba por los dedos de sus descalzos pies y la poca luz que el sol proporcionaba se iba extinguiendo poco a poco detrás de un mar pasivo y azul. Ambos se miraban entre sí con ternura y luego echaban un ojo hacia sus espaldas, el ruido de las olas golpeando contra la arena era la música que acompañaba su paso a paso mientras intentaban llegar hasta una casa al final de aquel sendero de playa.

–Anda James, se hace noche – Ginny se giro de pronto y una mancha de cabellos rojizos saltó hasta sus brazos pero fue detenido por el moreno.

–Mamá no puede cargarte – le dijo Harry con tranquilidad y observó como Ginny se sobaba el estómago que presentaba signos embarazo.

–Hemos llegado – Ron aparecía cargando a una pequeña niña de cabellos pelirrojos y Hermione llevaba de su mano a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros.

– ¿Entramos? – dijo Ginny mirando a su esposo y luego a Ron y Hermione.

–Sí pasemos – Ron apretó a su hija con más fuerza y Harry ayudo a Hermione a subir a Albus hacia el porche.

– ¿Qué es Royal Chocolate? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry, Ginny se detuvo justo en la puerta y Harry solo sonrió.

–Royal Chocolate fue…– le sonrió con misterio, Ron le miro con atención y Ginny tomó a James de la mano.

–Mami – James interrumpió a los adultos, Ginny sonrió y se metió a la casa junto a los niños y Ron.

– ¿Tiene importancia ahora? – Le dijo Harry a Hermione pero al ver su rostro de insistencia añadió –esto es Royal Chocolate – de su bolsillo saco un pequeño libro color marrón, Hermione alzo una ceja y lo tomó.

–Pero si esto es, ahora entiendo todo, Kreacher… él… – abrió la boca sorprendida.

–Esto fue lo que hizo que mi corazón nunca se olvidara de Ginny – le contestó riendo con misterio, Hermione abrió la portada y leyó un poco, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miro al moreno atónita – ¿entramos? –

–Royal Chocolate… ja, algo tan obvio para ser tan intrigante – sonrió, cerró el libro y lo guardo en su túnica –siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo tan predecible para mí Harry, muy predecible para mí –Hermione tomó de la mano al moreno y juntos entraron a aquella casa.

**Fin.**


End file.
